Is this love?
by TwinkleOfStars
Summary: When a new transfer student arrives at True Cross Academy, Rin begins to feel like there is something really off about him. Still regardless of the frightening feeling Rin can't help the throbbing in his chest. Is this love? RinxMale!OC.
1. Chapter 1

**0 Online**

 **_** Options ▼

Turn off soundGo offline

Please check your **bunnyxkittyyanderepro** inbox for instructions on how to verify your account Change email

InsaneBoysAreHawt

Profile OverviewSettingsLog OutPublishedCommentsActivityJournalFollowingFollowersFavoritesViewedGroups

0

Quotev

HomeHelpTermsPrivacyHide Ads

Browse

StoriesQuizzesSurveys

Create

StoryPersonality QuizKnowledge QuizSurvey/PollJournal

Profile

Profile OverviewSettingsLog OutPublishedCommentsActivityJournalFollowingFollowersFavoritesViewedGroups

Random

StoryQuiz

»↑↓

Turn off text styles

\- 100% +

Is This Love?

InsaneBoysAreHawt

When a new transfer student arrives at True Cross Academy, Rin begins to feel like there is something really off about him. Still regardless of the frightening feeling Rin can't help the throbbing in his chest. Is this love?  
RinxMale!OC.

Show more ▾

Story published 11 months ago · updated 11 months ago · 5 pages · 38 readers · 66 reads

Humor Romance Love

 **Edit Story**

Is someone there?

Transfer Student

Lunch On The Roof Top

▼Is someone there?

5

 **Favorite added!**

Add to list...

NoneCurrently ReadingRead LaterFinishedNew List...

» Comments2

 **X**

 **Comment on this Story**

 **Comment about this chapter**

Loading comments...

 **Share**

Is someone there?

Rin yawned as he walked to class, cursing the very name of education. He had woken up late and would've been dashing like a mad man if he wasn't so tired. He was sure he wouldn't have to worry about getting rest once he was there though, because Yukio was going to kill him for coming in late(again).

"Ah, Rin glad you decided join us.", Yukio said turning from the board he had been writing on.

"Yeah, yeah.", Rin responded lazily as he took his seat.

Rin thought he could hear Shiemi whisper something to eyebrows but decided to ignore it. Then Yukio started to babble about something, not that he was listening of course.

When class was over Rin dashed out like his life depended on it. Rin stretched and yawned, his sharp teeth showing as he did so. A cheerful giggle caught his attention. He turned, no one. "Hello?" No response.

He shrugged and continued walking. Must have been his imagination.

Rin made his way back into his dorm and lied down immediately grabbing a manga, ignoring the homework Yukio had assigned. Rin had began crying almost right away. Yukio walked in, he didn't say a thing, just shook his head. He adjusted his glasses and went into a draw looking for god knows what.

"Nii-san."

"Hm?"

"Have you listened to anything I said in class?"

Sigh.

"Yeah, of course.", He lied.

Yukio stayed silent before saying,"Good. Then there's no need to remind you." Rin's eyebrow twitched. Something told him that whatever his brother wanted to remind him of he wasn't going to like it. He decided not ask though because he had already lied about it.

As Rin walked to class the next day he was sure someone was following him. Maybe it was the one he heard giggle the other day. Perhaps some girl had a thing for him. Rin immediately went into dreamland, imagining some large breasted chick wearing the school's uniform. He imaged her cooking something, having her cling to his arm and everyone envying him, her marveling as his cool demonic powers, her-

"Ow! God damn it!", Rin had accidentally bumped into Bon. "Watch it Okumura!"

Bon bumped pass him, fumming.

"Hehehe..."

Rin turned, expecting to see Shiemi laughing at what just happened but instead found nothing but an empty hallway. Wow, this girl must really like him to be watching his every move. Though now that he thought about it, that was kind of creepy. Regardless if she was cute or not. Rin shivered slightly as he heard his stalker laugh again. Like the curious demon he was he turned to see if there was anyone in sight.

No one. Not even a shadow.

Overwhelmed by fear, Rin quickly ran to class, his heart pounding every second he was still in the hallway. He burst into the classroom startling everyone.

"Whoa! Rin, where's the fire?!", Yukio exclaimed caught off guard by his brother's rampage. Rin tried his best to catch his breath and stop his pounding heart. He took his seat, still worried for his safety.

Who was following him?

Next »Is someone there?Transfer StudentLunch On The Roof Top

 **Share Story**

Comment on this story...

 **Comment about this chapter**

Show comments (2) ▼

 **Follow author** **View author profile**

 **Add to favorites** **Create a story** **Browse more stories**

Popular Stories Same Author New Just Viewed Favorites

Teacher's Pet

7 pages · Romance · Realistic

Stephen Reis, a high school substitute teacher, grows an infatuation with one of his students. As Stephen's fascination grows, trouble begins to find him. Not recomm...

Yandere!Toy Chica x Toy Freddy

2 pages

Toy Chica has a huge crush on Toy Freddy! But when Mangle confesses to him, she gets dark thoughts. She plans to eliminate Mangle once and for all. How will this turn out...

The Halfling

23 pages · Romance · Vampires · Fantasy

Have you ever been stuck between two decisions? Well try deciding between a werewolf pack and a vampire coven. The catch? Both sides consider you an abomination

Freaks of Nature

19 pages · Adventure · Science Fiction

Evelyn, a teenage girl with extraordinary and rare powers, works with a secret corporation that hunts down and tags mutant creatures to help protect civilians from findin...

Crossed Paths

12 pages · Romance · Action

Andrea had trained in the Military Camp for eight years. Her dream is to be the Military Commander of the Camp. However, during one summer holiday when she returned home,...

Dance

10 pages · Romance · Realistic

BellaDonna, Silvana, and Jay have been dancing together since little. Dancing, dancing, dancing. All they could, all different types. It's always been number one in t...

Mir~Pegasus

24 pages · Adventure

Five kids, one secret to bind them all

The New Kid

6 pages · Realistic · Romance

Kat, that one girl that kept to her self. It would have worked better, if her best friend wasn't one of the most perkiest girls in school, Amber. She drags Kat, and T...

Tha Slushie Crew!

3 pages

This story is a very random story, but it was created by a Glaceon named Slushie. ouo

Sweet Dreams, My Love

44 pages · Horror · Romance

Rayne Bryant always thought that she was like any other 16 year old girl. She was smart, had a fair amount of friends. But who was to guess that she would be the next vic...

Online Love |Boy x Boy|

4 pages · Fantasy · Romance

He was hell bent with a history full of death and blood. He was a boy on the run from his past. He watched his mother get killed by people that were ment to protect him...

Can't Find The Words

6 pages · Romance

River Adams is going to be a sophomore in high school and has never had a boyfriend. It's not that boys haven't asked her out it's that she always finds a rea...

Unknown

2 pages · Fantasy · Adventure

The thoughts, millions of them swirling in and out again through my cavernous head. Thought after thought. That's all I can do. I am an endless thinking machine. I mi...

As Long As I'm With You

14 pages · Romance · Realistic

She looked at the four boys who stood before her, not knowing what to do she just looked at them. "Why are you still here?" She asked the boys with confusion, hur...

Never Say Never

6 pages · Romance · Humor

"Just admit it," He says as he traps me between his body and the wall. "There's nothing to admit," I protest, but know it's not true. "Say i...

 **See More »**

 **Popular**

 **Loading more...**


	2. Chapter 2

**0 Online**

 **_** Options ▼

Turn off soundGo offline

Please check your **bunnyxkittyyanderepro** inbox for instructions on how to verify your account Change email

InsaneBoysAreHawt

Profile OverviewSettingsLog OutPublishedCommentsActivityJournalFollowingFollowersFavoritesViewedGroups

0

Quotev

HomeHelpTermsPrivacyHide Ads

Browse

StoriesQuizzesSurveys

Create

StoryPersonality QuizKnowledge QuizSurvey/PollJournal

Profile

Profile OverviewSettingsLog OutPublishedCommentsActivityJournalFollowingFollowersFavoritesViewedGroups

Random

StoryQuiz

«»↑↓

Turn off text styles

\- 100% +

Is This Love?

InsaneBoysAreHawt

When a new transfer student arrives at True Cross Academy, Rin begins to feel like there is something really off about him. Still regardless of the frightening feeling Rin can't help the throbbing in his chest. Is this love?  
RinxMale!OC.

Show more ▾

Story published 11 months ago · updated 11 months ago · 5 pages · 38 readers · 66 reads

Romance Humor Love

 **Edit Story**

Is someone there?

Transfer Student

Lunch On The Roof Top

▼Transfer Student

5

 **Favorite added!**

Add to list...

NoneFinishedCurrently ReadingRead LaterNew List...

» Comments2

 **X**

 **Comment on this Story**

 **Comment about this chapter**

Loading comments...

 **Share**

Transfer Student

Rin couldn't sleep that night. He was far too freaked out by his stalker to think about anything else. Rin could still hear that creepy giggle ringing through his head. The young demon smacked his pillow on his face, tossing and turning trying futilely to block out the haunting laughter in his head.

"Damn it!", Rin cursed,"I'm not gonna catch a wink!"

He sighed and decided to give up and just lay there.

"Good morning...", Rin said groggily as he walked into the classroom. His hair was a mess and bags were hanging from under his eyes.

"Good morning, Rin!", Shiemi greeted as she ran up to him waving. She stopped when she noticed how sickly Rin looked. "Are you okay? You look ill."

Rin managed a small smile,"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Shiemi nodded and patted his back before returning to her seat. Bon and the others came in. Shima nodded to Rin in acknowledgement, Konekomaru waved, Bon walked right pass. Dog eyebrows-I mean Izumo stepped in, not bothering to greet anyone.

Lastly, Yukio came in and dropped his hand bag on the podium. "Before we get started I'd like to introduce a new classmate to you all." Now that caught Rin's attention. Everyone turned to the door when they heard the sound of foot steps. A boy with bright pink hair and ocean blue eyes entered and stood next to Yukio. "Everyone this is our new student. I ask that you treat him with care."

The boy bowed,"N-Nice to meet you, my name is Tanuki Kirishima."

"Pfft, Tanuki.", Bon snickered. Konekomaru and Shima followed.

Yukio's glasses flashed. All three boys immediately ceased their laughter and stuttered their apologies. Rin noticed Tanuki had been staring at him and smiling, his face several shades of red. Rin blinked, unsure of what to think. Tanuki averted his gaze slightly, still smiling. "Please sit where ever you like."

Surprisingly, Tanuki took his place next to Rin. Rin blinked again completely dumbfounded by the other boy's actions. Tanuki only smiled at him. Yukio then began the lesson, blabbering on and on about whatever. At least to Rin it sounded like blabbering. Rin could feel Tanuki staring at him again, he turned and sure enough the pinkette is looking at him. Or was cause now he had snapped his head back into his notebook, resembling a pink haired tomato.

Okay, weird.

Wow this is bad. Guys please comment and tell me your thoughts. Ja!~

« Previous Next »Is someone there?Transfer StudentLunch On The Roof Top

 **Share Story**

Comment on this story...

 **Comment about this chapter**

Show comments (2) ▼

 **Follow author** **View author profile**

 **Add to favorites** **Create a story** **Browse more stories**

 **Loading...**

 **Loading more...**


	3. Chapter 3

After the bell had rung for lunch Rin had immediately rushed to the roof. Now he lays watching the clouds slowly pass through. He then begun to think about the new guy that just joined True Cross Academy only an hour ago. Honestly, found him rather strange. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Tanuki was staring at him or acting so nervous towards.

"Okumura-kun, there you are.", In a matter of seconds the two students were now rolling in agony and rubbing their sizzling foreheads.

"Owwie, ouch. Okumura-kun, what's the big idea?", Tanuki said still trying to recover from his previous injury.

"I should be asking you that!", Rin yelled quite pissed off,"You can't just sneak up on someone like that!"

Tanuki looked down, feeling ashamed. "S-Sorry." Rin blinked before sighing and sitting crossed legged,"It's fine. Not like it's the first that happened to me. But you should be more careful."

"Hai.", Tanuki still seemed to be sulking at being yelled at. Rin decided to try to make conversation,"So why'd you come up here anyways?"

Tanuki took a while to respond,"I was...looking for you." Yeah, that's not a weird answer at all. "Looking for me?", Rin blinked,"Why?"

"U-Um...I just wanted to know if wanted to eat lunch with me.", Tanuki stuttered while pushing his fingers together.

Rin smiled, all his previous worries disappearing. "Sure. I don't mind." Tanuki's smile blinded him,"Really?!"

Rin nodded. The remainder of their lunch was spent with them chatting about everything nothing and them gagging like girls over their favorite manga, laughing here and there. Rin then decided to ask something he's been curious about,"So what's your family like?"

Silence.

Rin blinked, "What's wrong?"

Tanuki whispered an unconvincing,"Nothing."

The young demon decided to drop the subject since it was clear it made the pinkette uncomfortable. "Ne, Okumura-kun...", Tanuki started his sakura like hair covering his eyes.

"Rin."

Tanuki's head shot up,"Huh?"

"Call me Rin. Okumura is to formal."

Tanuki blushed and stammered," Alright, Rin then."

Rin smirked and raised his head in a proud manner,"Then I'll call you Tanu."

Tanuki blinked at the demon's sudden decision,"Eh?"

"So what were you saying?"

Tanuki's face got even redder,"U-Um...I was wondering if you'd be my...", the pinkette choked on his words,"If w-would b-be my..."

Rin looked at him questioningly. "Wouldyoubemyfriend?", Tanuki practically exploded the words from his mouth. Rin understood though and he smiled,"Of course."

Tanuki looked up, surprised. He agreed so easily. Why? Then a bright smile formed on his lips and he attacked the other in a hug,"Really?! Thank you! Thank you!" The young male squished and nuzzled his cheek against the demon's. Rin could barely breathe due to the other boy's surprising strength but regardless he hugged back and ruffled the back of his hair, using little bit of breath to chuckle lightly.

Tanuki pulled back enough to look at equally heighted boy beneath him, smiling sweetly. Rin face flushed red.

Ba-bump! Ba-bump!

RIIIING!

The bell caught both boys off guard and causing them to jump out of their embrace. Tanuki squeaked,"We better hurry Rin!" He grabbed his wrist and dashed down the stairs. Meanwhile, Rin's face was still on fire and the throbbing in his chest wasn't calming. -

The rest of the day passed quickly and the two newly friends were together the whole time, taking any chance to sit with each other whenever they could.

They now parted ways, saying good night. "See you, Tanu.", Rin said waving goodbye. Tanuki smiled cutely, waving back,"Have a good sleep, Rin!~"

Rin couldn't help but chuckle, it was crazy how much he acted like Shiemi.

"Welcome back, Nii-san.", Yukio greeted turning from his studies.

"I'm back.", Rin greeted back, sitting rather calmly on his bed.

"You're in a good mood. Did something happen?"

Rin shrugged before turning on his side,"Nothing really."

Yukio turned back to his paper work,"If you say so."

Tanuki stuffed his face into his pillow, giggling as he did so. Hanging out with Rin was so much fun and he couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. Tanuki pulled the covers over himself and closed eyes, hoping this time he'd sleep peacefully with the thoughts of Rin on the brain.  
"Rin...", he sighed contently before drifting off.

Comment and share your thoughts. Ja!~ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!~ So sorry for the wait. And also those random texts in the previous chapters. XD I had posted this story on another site but it was a bitch to me and wouldn't let me post the next chapter because it froze so much. Then I was like "Screw it! I'm finishing this on my Fanfiction account!" So here I am! ^^**

 **AspergianStoryteller; Yeah. ^^' Like I said, somethin' happened when I posted this.**

 **Nightwing911; Here you go!**

 **Evilneko101; LOL, glad you like him. XD Yes, he's very kawaii. X3**

 **Also one last thing! This chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be but I told myself to suck it up and update already. So if you have any suggestions to make the story better I'd love to hear 'em! (Of course I'll stick to my original plot though. ;) ) So without further delay let's get into this poorly written story. XD Enjoy!~**

~Page Break~

 _I ran as fast as I could. My lungs burned, my throat felt like acid. I could feel my eyes bleeding as I dashed across the dark and smelly hallway. Every second I remained in this horrible place the fear of being caught penetrated my body. It took all of my will power to keep going regardless of all the voices in my head telling me to turn back._

 ** _It's pointless..._**

 ** _They'll catch you..._**

 ** _Turn back..._**

 _Everytime those thoughts resonated in my mind my legs slowed but picked up again. I'm getting out of here! I don't care if I die trying! It's better than remaining in this hell hole!_

 _I hear footsteps behind me and I begin to panic, all my previous bravery vanishing into thin air. With my adrenaline pumping, I pick up the pace turning at any corner that presented itself to me. My feet were bare against the cold red stained stone floor, scratching and slipping across the pavement barely able to keep up with how fast I was going. I could feel their presence gaining on me._

 _The blood in my veins went cold and out of I attempted to activate them. I immediately regretted doing so as my bones pierced out of my back, I bit my lips at the pain. That was a bad idea! They aren't fully functional yet._

 _I jumped off an opening without so much of a second thought. Just as I thought I had escaped I witnessed a familiar purple flash and vicious violet eyes. Pain etched itself through my veins, blood poured through my eyelids until all I could see is red. My deafening screams echoed into the night before I blacked out._

Tanuki shot up from his bed, sweat soaking his face and seeping through his pj's. His pounded against his ribs at a dangerous pace and his head spun. "Just a dream...just a dream.", Tanuki tried to reassure himself.

But like all the times before, he still felt the pain in his body. He shook violently with every move he made and was always paranoid when he heard any noise that wasn't made by him.

Tanuki sighed warily and ran a hand through his hair. He thought, even for a moment, that he'd get a good sleep. So much for that. Putting those thoughts aside, the pinkette then proceeded to wash his face to calm down. He took a moment to look the mirror and was horrified to see them mismatched and dilated. Tanuki blinked rapidly, sighing in relief when his pupils faded back to their natural pools of ocean blue.

He dried his face and dressed into his dark pink and blacked stripped shirt, adjusted his pink tie and headed to class. It was a bit early to be going, in fact Yukio would probably not even be there when he arrived but the sooner he was there the better.

After all, if he was serious about becoming an exorcist he needed to be ahead. Not that he wanted to show anyone up, he just wanted to become as strong as possible. He had to. It was the only way. The shy boy shook off those feelings and just hurried to his classroom. Once there he turned the knob and was surprised to see it open. As expected, it was empty.

Regardless, he sat down and waited for the others to arrive. He hummed to himself and swung his legs back and forth, thinking of a certain sharp toothed teen. A smile found it's way across Tanuki's lips as he felt his cheeks grow warm. Rin, to him, was the coolest person he'd ever met. Well even if he barely met anyone at all he still thought so. Honestly, he didn't understand why the other agreed to be friends with him. What could have he saw in him? Maybe it was just pity? A whim? Perhaps just agreed to agree?

"Oh, you're rather early.", A soft voice caught him by surprise. It was none other than Yukio, coming in to prepare for the day. The younger Okumura smiled at the other teen and continued,"I didn't think anyone would even consider coming before me. Aren't you still tired?"

The pinkette in question shook his head as he managed a small smile in return, a pink tint on his cheeks,"No. I'm fine. I-I just wanted a head start that's all...sorry."

Yukio merely chuckled,"No need for an apology. The early bird catches the worm as they say. And since you're here would you mind helping me a bit." Tanuki's head shot up in confusion.

"A-Are you sure, Sensei? I-I'm sure I'd better off just sitting here. I'll just be in the way.", He stuttered unsure of what to make of Yukio's request.

The twin adjusted his glasses and spoke once more,"Of course I'm sure. There is a lot to cover today and I could use some assistance. Naturally, I won't force you. It is _my_ job, after all." Yukio chuckled at the last sentence

Tanuki nodded,"O-Okay. But...I'm pretty clumsy though."

About an half an hour later everyone had came into class and were quite shocked to Tanuki there before any of them. (No one was surprised with Yukio, he's Yukio. Not to mention the teacher). Rin smiled the moment he spotted the pinkette there helping his brother. He ran up to him and slung an arm around the other,"Mornin', Tanu! You're here early!"

Said boy blushed, surprised by the contact but smiled none the less. "H-Hi, Rin. I was just...thinking it'd be best to start early you know." Tanuki stated nervously. Of course he was hiding the real reason he came in so ahead of time. He could still feel the trauma from his nightmares plaguing his mind. He just wanted something to distract himself.

Rin just laughed at his answer, "No need to strain yourself, you should've just slept in."

"Like you always do, Nii-san?"

Rin glared at his brother,"Shut up, Yukio! I was on time today, wasn't I?"

Yukio's lips formed into a smirk, "It can only last for so long."

"Why you-", he was cut off

"Hai, hai. It's time for class to start. Please take your seat, Mr. Okumura."

~Page Break~

When lunch time had finally arrived, Rin almost immediately jumped from his seat and grabbed Tanuki's arm. "Come on, Tanu! Let's head to the roof!" Without giving him time to respond Rin dragged him up to the school's roof top and sat down.

The two began to chatted idly, sharing a few jokes here and there. Though Tanuki could barely keep up with his new friend's energy. He was so hyperactive and full of life. Completely opposite of him. Sure he could be cheerful at times but that was rare on the inside, he didn't have much to be cheerful about after all.

His mere existence bothered him. Why was he here anyways? Oh...that's right. It was _their_ fault. They were the ones guilty of this. Tanuki sometimes couldn't even believe he was really there let alone have the to make a friend as nice as Rin, but some how he managed to do so. A unpleasantly familiar feeling rose in his stomach followed by a flash of those frightening violet eyes. Tanuki shook, unable to move until he heard his name being called.

"Tanu! Heeeey~ Earth to Tanu!~", Rin called until he was certain the pinkette heard him.

The teen looked up,"Y-Yes! S-Sorry!"

Rin raised an eyebrow, looking a bit worried,"You okay? You were spacing."

Tanuki shook, some of the color in his eyes had faded,"Y-Yeah...Just s-sleepy."

The young demon didn't buy it. If he was so sleepy than he wouldn't have come into class so early. And he wouldn't be this pale. Without much thought, Rin placed his hand on the other's forehead. Tanuki flinched at the unexpected gesture and felt his face burn instantly. "U-Uh...R-Rin?"

Rin merely sighed,"No fever. But are you sure you're fine?"

Tanuki nodded slowly choking on his words,"Yeah...I'm okay, don't worry." _I'm not worth it anyways._

Rin grinned toothily and ruffled his hair affectionately," 'Kay, Mr. Pants on fire! I'll believe you for now but if ya wanna talk just come to me, alright?"

The pinkette's entire face exploded in crimson from the touch but he nodded anyways," 'Kay." Actually feeling a bit sleepy now, Tanuki leaned closer to Rin and fell on the half demon's shoulder. "Thanks, Rin."

It was Rin's turn to blush that time. Tanuki's hair tickled against his neck and he smelled nice, it was an odd scent but a nice one nonetheless. _Ah! What the hell am I thinking?! Am I some sort of sick pervert?!_

Rin brushed off the weird thought, and put an arm around his friend letting him rest against his chest. He prayed and hoped that the other wouldn't hear his heart beating so loud, though he doubted it. Why his heart was pounding all of a sudden he had no idea. It was just like other day when Tanuki hugged him. Weird, very weird.

Oh, well. It was probably nothing.

~Page Break~

After all classes had ended for the day Rin headed to the dorm, not surprised to see his brother already there. Yukio turned to greet him and then went back to whatever he was doing.

Rin sat on his bed with a sigh. He still felt a bit worried for his friend, the other was so cheery when they first met but today he seemed really depressed. Rin lied down, trying to think of what could be bothering him. But he couldn't figure it out.

"Something wrong, Nii-san?"

Rin turned to Yukio,"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. I was just worried, that's all."

"I assume it's about Tanuki, right?"

"Yeah."

Yukio adjusted his glasses and sighed,"Don't fret too much over him. He's strange, I know but he's no threat I promise."

Rin narrowed his eyes. Had Yukio really thought he meant that Tanuki was a threat? That thought had never even crossed his mind. Yes, he's a bit strange but he seemed like a really nice person. "Not what I meant, Yukio."

"I see.", was all he recieved

Rin huffed and turned away from his brother. _The hell is his problem?_

~Page Break~

Tanuki lied awake in his room, unable to sleep or rather didn't really attempt to. He just thought of Rin and how nice he had been. The other actually seemed genuinely worried and that made him happy.

Hopefully, this happiness wouldn't go away.

 **Wow. Bad I know. But still I did it. Sorry if it's short. But anyways~ I hoped you guys enjoyed! And if you have any tips to make this fanfic better I'd love to hear 'em! X3 Review!~ Ja!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo!~ Okay SO sorry for the long wait guys. ^^' Just been busy with school and haven't had much of my "passion" lately. But I am back!~ And... GOOD NEWS! I have a week off after tomorrow so hopefully be able to update as much as possible!~ YAY! ^^**

 **Nightwing911; I read it, good job. ^^ Personally not into Rin x Bon but I enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **DearlyFictitious; Thank you very much! And yeah, whenever I browse fanfictions for different fandoms I notice that it's ALWAYS guy x girl when it comes to OCs. -_- Really irritates me. SO~ I decided to bring some fluffy yaoi into little Rin's life. X3**

 **'Kay, Don know if this chapter is any good or even makes sense but I am not the author that just drops a story because they are stuck. Also if I'm inaccurate about any of the facts in blue exorcist please don't be afraid to correct me. In fact I insist on it! ...I'll shut up now.** ONWARD~

~Page Break~

Death can be very subjective, it can be bring misery and sorrow to whomever is unfortunate enough to witness it's take. Even more so if it's snatched away a loved one. However, it can also offer release. Sometimes it is more merciful to end ones life rather than to let them live in constant pain and agony. Life, in it's own way, can be more cruel and sanity depriving then watching the light leave a person's eyes. All of this is apparent to everyone, Tanuki thought to himself, it's just a trivial thought that has such a pedestrian meaning to it. Though he will admit that he didn't walk on just a single side of any of it. Death followed him like a plague no matter what he did. Life...well it's never been a pleasant experience for him. The only exception was meeting Rin, someone so full of energy and kindness, it was hard not to grow fond of him.

 _Very_ hard. Tanuki swore that everytime he was around him he had very high risks of having his chest explode. Rin was such a joy to be around he wondered why the girls left him alone. _It be a problem for me if they didn't,_ The pinkette blushed and shook his head. He had to stop that. He wasn't deserving of his attention anyway, it was a miracle he was able to gain his friendship again. _**It was a miracle you got away.**_ Tanuki shook his head again, trying to block out the thoughts. He got away. _It's safe._ Thanks to the chairman he's able to hide away here and get as strong as possible. Even if he didn't seem completely trustworthy it was better then living in constant fear of being found by _them_ ...or worse...losing control.

Gasping at the possibility, Tanuki scratched his head attempting to calm himself. _Don't think about that anymore! It's why you're here!_ Once the pinkette felt settled he got up from the spot on his bed and walked out of his room heading to the roof. It was too early for classes and sleep had escaped him yet again. Once he reached the top he noticed a familiar figure sitting on the edge along with a strange fur ball resting on their shoulder. Tanuki approached them cautiously,"Does no one sleep around here?" He joked with a smile managing his most convincing giggle. The other turned and chuckled in response,"Oh, hey Tanu. What are you doing up?"

Tanuki folded his arms and smirked,"I could ask you the same thing. It's three in the morning and you're out here on the roof?", he laughed,"No wonder you're such a zombie in class." Tanuki couldn't help but find it adorable when Rin turned his head away in fake anger.

"For your information, I have a great amount of stamina! I just...nod off when things bore me."

"That's every slacker's excuse, Rin.", Tanuki retorted back with a snicker

Rin was silent after that. For awhile, Tanuki was worried he'd pushed to far. That he actually made him angry. The quiet air between them felt so tense he could feel a painful pull at his chest. What seemed like forever ended when Rin spoke again,"Oh, be quiet Tanu! You sound like Yukio!" All he could do was feign amusement after that. "Sorry, sorry.", He stated sweetly,"I didn't mean to seem demanding. I was only teasing you." He felt relieved as Rin smiled toothily at him.

"No biggie."

Tanuki held a fist to his mouth,"But you are a slacker."

"Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding!"

Rin just huffed before jumped off his spot on the edge. He approached his friend and settled an arm on his shoulder without saying anything else. Okay, way to make things tense again for Tanuki, Rin. Fortunately, the half demon realized his error quickly when observing his now red face and shaking arms. He contemplated whether he should let go and apologize, after all the pinkette did seem to be very anxious lately. So he moved a little to give him some space but didn't let go completely. Some time passed before the other boy moved again, but when he did, Tanuki once again laid his on Rin's heartbeat clenching his shirt almost desperately. This seemed to be quite the pattern between the two, not that Rin was complaining or anything. He rested a hand on his head fondly, amazed at it's softness. His thought process was cut short by feeling the other teen's head nuzzle him.

Rin's cheeks flared but he remained in his spot. _Rin, we should go now._ A tiny voice called. He had forgotten Kuro was there with them. He nodded in agreement and helped Tanuki to his feet. They both parted ways at their dorms and promised to meet each other later in the day.

~Page Break~

Tanuki was doing surprisingly well these pass few days in classes. He made some impressive progress with whatever was expected of him. Rin would talk about it none stop and repeat how cool it was. Tanuki, of course, couldn't take so many complements so his only reaction to blush and argue his talents weren't that great. The others however weren't so pleased.

"What's wrong, Bon?", Konekomaru inquired seeing his irritatable expression

Bon growled hostilely,"Somethings not right about him."

"What do you mean?", Shima asked

"Don't you think he's adjusting too fast?", Bon shot back

Shima held his hands up defensively,"Whoa! Chill! You're being paranoid, Bon."

Bon huffed and glared over at Tanuki. Said boy turned and cringed behind Rin. Rin glared at Bon before grabbing the pinkette's arm and walking off.

~Page Break~

 _Knock. Knock._

"Come in~", Mephisto cooed. The demon smirked with delight at the appearance of the younger Okumura. "Always nice to see you, Yukio. I trust that you are doing well." The only response he received was a small greeting and a distasteful frown. "What's with the long face?~ Is something troubling you?"

Yukio adjusted his glasses,"No, nothing."

Mephisto frowned,"Don't give me that. You wouldn't be here if that were the case.", he paused,"It's about him isn't it?"

Yukio didn't answer.

Mephisto's smile returned,"No need for concern. I'm sure he'll be fine as long as he's given proper guida-"

"That's not it and you know it!", Yukio cut in,"You're not telling me everything."

The demon cackled, "I'm telling everything that needs to be told. As long as you're watching him, there's no issue. Now, be a dear and shut the door on your way out." He added a suggestive wave for good measure.

 **Sorry for the lameness guys. -_- Just out of my usual muse. But! I will always try to do better! Please review and share your thoughts! Ja!~ ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

First Mission.

 **Hey all you people!~ Sorry for the wait but I am back once again!~ Thank you for the review DF and here you go! Let's get into this without further delay! Disclaimer; I do not own Blue Exorcist or it's characters whatsoever. All credit goes to it's original creators. The only stuff I own is my laptop, OC, and the plot to this fanfiction.**

~Page Break~

Rin sat at the foot of his bed contemplating the upcoming events that was happening today. Yukio had informed him that a spirit had been taking people into a forest and making each one disappear without a trace. He wanted to gather everyone to assist in the assignment. Rin sighed heavily, it wasn't that he didn't want to attend the mission. In fact, he was thrilled about having the opportunity to fight a powerful spirit ( all warnings from Yukio unacknowledged) but he was concerned about a certain rookie he had only recently befriended.

This was Tanuki's first mission and he was starting off with something as serious as a spirit that possesses people and leaves no trace of their existence. The boy was so timid and shy that Rin was sure he'd cling to him the whole time. And if they got separated...well he really didn't want to think about that one. Rin didn't think he was weak, especially with that bear hug of his, but he didn't find it fair that he got such a big job on his first try. Yukio gave him some bullshit about "learning on the job" and left it at that. Even if Tanuki had passed his test to become an Ex Wire it still felt wrong.

Rin may be slow but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out his brother was hiding something. Yukio was always nagging him about "rushing into battles", so he found it hard to believe that his only motive to such a timid little rookie into such a dangerous task just to get him to learn. Something didn't add up. The half demon ran a hand through his hair.

 _Maybe I'm just overthinking things. Yukio is always acting sketchy._

He stood and threw his blazer over himself. _But still..._ , Rin thought slinging his sword over his shoulder. _If I need to..._

"I'll protect Tanu.", the last part he said out loud. Kuro blinked looking up at his master. "What is it, Kuro?", Rin asked turning to his familiar.

 _Nothing. It's just...you sound like an overprotective lover, Rin._

Rin's cheeks dusted a light pink at the demon cat's comment. "S-Shut up...I just don't want him to get hurt that's all. And besides, if anyone is going to kick that spirit's ass it's going to be me!" He pounded his fist against his chest proudly.

 _Liar._ Kuro pouted.

A vein popped on Rin's head, he huffed and turned to leave for the group's meeting place. The sharp toothed teen waited in front of True Cross's gate. he sucked his teeth when he saw no one had arrived yet. Leaning against the bars, Rin yawned. It looks like he woke up early for nothing.

After about twenty minutes of waiting Rin heard a pair of foot steps and a petite girly voice calling out to him. He looked to see Shiemi approaching him. Rin waited for her to catch her breathe before asking,"Hey, Shiemi. You woke up early too?"

Shiemi whipped some sweat from her forehead, "Yeah, I wanted to be sure I was here before everyone else."

Rin felt a beat of sweat run down his temple,"Yeah, but...you didn't need to run. It's only seven fifteen."

The blonde's eyes widened and she frantically whipped out her phone to check the time. "B-But it s-says eight fifteen. We are supposed to meet at eight thiry!"

The taller boy took the cellular device out of his friend's hand,"Shiemi..."

"Y-Yes!"

"Two things. One: This is set a lot faster than it should be. Two: This reads 'PM'."

She shrieked at the demon's explanation and covered her hands to hide her crimson red face. "Oh, no!"

 _Geez. Even I'm not that careless._ , Rin internally sighed, _But if I said that to her, she'd be even more embarrassed._

After pulling herself together, Shiemi giggled nervously, "It's a good thing I woke up when I did, huh."

Rin chuckled. "Yeah, no kiddin'." A long silence fell between the two as they waited for the others arrive. To no one's surprise Shima, Konekomaru, and Bon arrived together. Izumo came by herself, Yukio was the last to show up.

Rin couldn't help but notice there was one person missing. "Hey, where's Tanu?" Everyone stopped talking at his question and looked around.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see him on the way down here.", Shima said scratching his head in bewilderment.

"I swear if he's wussing out on the mission, I'll find him and pound him into the ground!", Bon hissed clenching his fists.

"Now, now.", Konekomaru soothed, looking just as flustered as usual.

"You're not laying a hand on him, Bon! You'll have to go through me!", Rin defended

Bon got in his face,"Oh yeah? Bring it, Okumura!"

"I-I'm right here...guys. Please don't fight.", a familiar voice chimed from behind them. The group turned to see the rookie Ex Wire in question standing shyly hiding behind a bush. "Hi.", he waved

"Don't 'Hi' us!", Bon sneered

Rin bumped past him,"Where were you Tanu?" He asked softly so not to upset the pinkette.

Tanuki fidgeted before answering, "I was here the whole time."

Rin blinked,"Whoa, you serious?" Tanuki nodded. Everyone stood in confusion before snapping out of their daze. They sighed simultaneously and turned away. Rin was the exception, noticing something different about his friend. He wasn't wearing his dark pink stripped shirt and tie. Instead he had on True Cross's uniform with the blazer's rolled up pass his elbows. Tanuki noticed the demon's stare and averted his gaze. He stepped out the bushes. "It looks weird, right?"

Rin observed him closely, taking in how nicely the clothes suited him and complemented his angelic face. Feeling his cheeks heating up from the thoughts, he smiled toothily trying to shake them off. "No, not at all. It looks cool."

Tanuki smiled slightly,"Really?" Shima closed up in front of him out of nowhere, scratching his chin and humming. The pinkette wasn't comfortable. At all. "W-What?"

Shima's eyes traveled back up, "If you were a chick...I'd totally date you."

Tanuki blushed at his statement and sputtered, "U-Um..."

Rin karate chopped the back of Shima's head, "Don't say creepy things like that! You're freakin' him out!"

The young priest hissed in pain and rubbed his assaulted skull,"Ow...That hurt, Okumura."

"It was supposed to!"

"Hai, hai. That's enough dilly dallying, we need to get going.", Yukio finally interrupted his students bickering. With that the Ex Wires set off to their assignment. An hour on a train passed by quickly, finding an eerie open space just a mere mile away from the stop.

The only thing surrounding it was the trees and mountains along with a few buildings that looked a little too clean and tidy for a town that's been having missing people. Despite this, the set of Ex Wires approached the forest with Yukio in front. As they drew closer they noticed a young woman sitting very "Unlady-like" at a trunk of a tree.

"Took ya long enough, Yukio.", She sneered distatsefully dusting off her shorts and standing.

Rin being completely dumbfounded by her presence shouted,"S-Shura?! What are you doing here?"

Shura turned to him, smirking. "Obviously, I'm here to help out with the task." She wrapped an arm around him pulling the boy to her chest earning a surprised squeak and flustered blush from Tanuki who was right behind them. "And besides there's no telling what that spirit can do. We don't want any outbursts from those flames of yours." The last part she whispered.

Rin nodded,"Oh, right."

Shura let go only to notice the extra member standing behind Rin. "This him, Yukio?", the latter nodded,"Well then... it's nice to meet'cha.~"

Tanuki fidgeted and bowed,"Y-Yes, nice to meet you too M-Ma'am."

Shura whistled,"Look at the manners on this one!", without warning she pulled him to her chest as well, "Ain't you the cutest!"

The pinkettes face turned crimson due to both embarrassment and lack of oxygen. "Oi, Shura!", Rin stepped in rather pissed off. Maybe a little more than he should be, he forcefully separated them. "Don't do that!"

The latter pouted. "Why not? You don't seem to mind when I do it to you."

"Tanu's different. He can't take being smothered like that!"

Shura shrugged releasing him. "Whatever you say."

Shima snickered,"Okumura, you sound like a possessive lover." He teased

Rin blushed. "Shut up!"

"If I may interrupt", Yukio cut in, "we work to do. Now to assign partners-"

"E-Excuse me...I don't mean to interrupt.", Kenekomaru chimed in, "But if the spirit we're looking for possesses people...wouldn't it be better to stay in a group."

Yukio cleared his throat,"Well, we won't be separating the group. However, in the worst case scenario, I think it'd be best to be safe rather than sorry." With that elaborated Yukio assigned the partners. "Shima you are with Bon, Izumo you are with Konekomaru and Shiemi, Rin you are with Tanuki, naturally I'll be with Shura."

Rin blinked,"Me and Tanu?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Well...no. But-"

Yukio smirked,"You were bugging me so much about him being a newbie. I thought it'd appropriate to put you two together. Besides" his smirk widened, "I think you two make a very good...team."

 _Oi, why the creepy pause before the word "team"?_ Rin thought feeling his brow twitch in irritation.

Yukio ignored his brother's clear annoyance and lead his students into the forest. They proceeded without much trouble, everything seemed to be completely fine. To the point it became a question of whether it was dangerous or not. But they kept on their guard up despite the soothing silence. A sudden blanket of fog engulfed the area, it's color a blackish purple and it's smell intoxicating. "Everyone, cover your mouths!" Yukio warned immediately but it was too late they had already breathed in the air.

They coughed trying their best to reject the gas from entering their systems but failed. Rin was the first to speak after catching his breathe. "Hey, you guys okay?" he asked but received no answer. He looked around to see none of his friends in sight. Great. Just what he was afraid of. Rin rubbed the back of his head, groaning in pain. "Shit. My head is killing me." Something warm and wet hit Rin's cheek. He touched the liquid, observing it. "Blood?"

Rin looked up, seeing the source. A zombie-fied Shiro hovered above him, his eye sockets were hallow and bleeding. His nose and mouth were spitting out tar. Shiro's lips moved erratically much like a computer system malfunctioning, he stammered as if trying to say something. He finally spoke but in a hushed tone.

" **Your fault...your fault...all your fault...** ", he chanted.

Rin was soon surrounded by his classmates chanting the same as his late father, looking almost identical to him. The teen backed up in fear not even fathoming the idea of drawing his sword. Once zombie Shiro grabbed his neck he began screaming,

"Rin...Rin...RIN!", a familiar voice snapped him out of his terror. It took a second for the boy to process what was happening, his vision was somewhat blurry at first but he soon came to. He spotted Tanuki's worried face mere inches from his own. "T-Tanu?"

Tanuki smiled placing a hand on his forehead. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. But...what happened?"

Tanuki's smile faded a bit. "You fell prey to the spirit's affects. They all did...", Rin looked to see his friends panting, bending over in pain. "But I was able to bring them back, fortunately."

"It's a good thing you did.", Yukio interrupted Rin before he could question Tanuki. "Otherwise, I don't know what would have happened to us."

"Disappeared from existence.", Shima chimed,"Wouldn't that have been fun."

They all chuckled at his statement. Their laughter was cut short by a demonic voice. "Ha ha ha. How naive." The group turned to see a black cloud with red eyes looking down at them. "You may have been able to break the illusion...with the help of numb nuts over there. But let's see how you handle THIS!" Without warning the spirit lounged forward at high speed. Yukio aimed his guns attempting to shoot it. But it zipped right pass him and entered the older Okumura's body. "Nii-san!"

The latter was deadly silent for a second before a terrifying laugh escaped his lips. The group walked towards him cautiously until he bursts into blue flames. Everyone flew backwards, most of them landing on their asses, excluding Tanuki, Yukio and Shura. "I knew you'd make a fitting vessel! Son of Satan!" Rin cackled loudly.

Everyone froze in their spot too shocked by the event to move.

"Rin...", was all Tanuki could mutter at the scene before him.

~Page Break~

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap for the day, folks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! If the characters seemed OOC please let me know, if you have any suggestions feel free to voice them and until next time...stay the anime-crazed little demons that you are! Ja!~**


	7. Chapter 7

First Kiss

 **Not making excuses. School is school. DF, kittymotheangry, thanks for the reviews and here you go!~**

"Rin...", was all Tanuki could say a the scene before him. A spirit just very stupidly took possession of Satan's spawn, standing there cackling at it's achievement. Nor Yukio or the group of Ex Wires had a will to move due to shock of the current situation. This cackling was cut short by a familiar voice snapping,"The hell is so damn funny, asshole?", it hissed, "I'm not that easy to control! Get out of my body, damn it!"

Without a doubt it was Rin clearly fighting back with the spirit inside of him. Rin's lips turned upright deviously at the previous statement," **Silly boy, I'm not trying to control you...just slow you down a bit.** " Before anyone could react a rain of shadows came down, cutting the unsuspecting group of exorcists. "Guys!", Rin shouted as his friends screamed in agony. He made an attempt to run and help them but froze mid way.

" **Now, now...let's not be hasty.** ", the spirit laughed.

"Bastard.", Rin growled. The spirit cackled inside of him, restraining Rin from moving. This was bad. If he can't move, it'd be impossible to assist his friends.

All he could do at the moment was watch helplessly as his friends suffered. Rin made another attempt to move, but only succeeded in increasing his flames. The blue fire had made a few of the raining shadows burn away but had also caused the trees to catch fire as well. Rin cursed under his breathe at his failure. He grimaced in annoyance as the spirit laughed once again.

" **That was a good try. I honestly didn't think you'd be fast enough to stop the next set, let alone use those flames of yours, but you won't be able to do it again.** ", before Rin could protest another rain of attacks hit the Ex Wires, but this time it was a yellowish light source. Yukio was fast to react, shooting his guns at the bright beams and doing his best to keep them from hitting his students. It was proven successful, with the exception of some burning cuts he received, but it was enough to spare the Ex Wires some pain if only a little.

The spirit snarled," **How troublesome.** ", he paused, smirking through Rin's lips," **Well then...** ", Rin was too slow to respond before his hand was forcefully raised to draw his sword. Only a second later he attacked his brother, sending a quick slash towards the unsuspecting Okumura's hand. Yukio screamed at the pain, bending over and dropping his pistols. "Yukio!", Rin gasped and bit his lip as his twin bled, guilt radiating off of him. Guilt soon transitioned to anger as the controller of his body let out a hearty chuckle," **Much better. He was becoming a nuisance.** "

Rin released a hostile growl, "Why you little!" In a fit of rage Rin swung his sword, blind to the damage he caused to the forest. The spirit laughed again, which was really beginning to piss him off to no end.

" **Keep struggling, it's pointless!** "

"SHUT UP!", Blue covered the entire area now due to the half demon's rampage.

"Oi, Okumura! Get a damn grip already!", Bon shouted from below, currently gripping his arm with a single eye closed, still recovering from pain. Instead of a response he was attacked with a blue flame speeding towards him. Bon dodged it, rolling away just in time. "Shit, we've lost him. Shima!"

Right on que the priest whipped out his K'rik, "On it!" The two simultaneously chanted, using whatever skills they've practiced to exorcise the spirit out of Rin.

" **Stay out the way, filthy humans!** ", at this point it was hard to tell who was speaking. The two voices were now intertwined with one another, echoing viciously. Rin swung Kurikara aimlessly, slashing everything in his path. He screamed and howled as if he was still struggling to break free but at the same time lash out at the spirit possessing him. Bon hissed as a small fragment of the flames zipped past him nearly hitting his shoulder.

Tanuki couldn't watch any longer, he stood without much effort despite the previous attacks. It might be risky, but he had to do something. "Keep chanting.", the pinkette informed the other two boys. They tried to protest but Tanuki had already proceeded too far.

 _Hey, hey...give me a break._ , Shura thought turning back momentarily from fighting the large spheres of black fog surrounding her. Rin noticed the pinkette but didn't stop in his blind fury. As Tanuki drew closer, he jumped backwards far enough to land on a tree trunk. " **Stay back!** ", the spirit's voice spoke. Tanuki ignored the demand and stepped towards the older Okumura once more.

" **I said stay back!** ", another slash was produced this time aiming directly towards the new Ex Wire.

"Watch out!", Konekomaru yelled.

Tanuki dodged in time, sprinting towards his target and jumping high enough to reach him. Rin pulled back, sending more flames his way. Tanuki moved aside, blocking the sword in time and kicking Rin directly in the ribs. He became stunned, trying to recover.

 _Now! ,_ Tanuki took advantage of this. He outstretched his hands placing them on Rin's chest. Purple rings that was much like ripples in a puddle appeared across the former's body, Tanuki made quick jabs on his joints causing the rings to make a music like 'ding' sound. Only a few seconds later, the spirit swiftly exited the Knight's body. "Sensei!", Tanuki called out.

Yukio wasted no time, he collected his pistols and fired. Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru finished their chants making the smoke like demon disappear into thin air. " **I-Impossible...you haven't won, exorcists...I-I'll be back!** ", after those words were uttered it vanished. Everyone sighed in relief, but it wasn't over yet.

Rin was still in a blind rage. _Not yet. It's not over, it's still in his system._ , Tanuki shook. Again, this was risky but it had to be done. With his mind made up, the pinkette took the other boy's hand- winced a little when Rin angrily sank his claws into his skin- then spoke softly,"Rin, calm down please." No one could have guessed what happened next. It wasn't the way Tanuki's mouth started to glow a light purple, no, what surprised everyone was the fact he had just connected that mouth with an angry Rin's. Said demon had snapped right out of his fury from shock. He didn't know what to do, but he must still be a bit under the spirit's influence because his eye lids- for whatever reason- began to shut on their own.

~Blue Exorcist~

After returning to True Cross, everyone was immediately treated. It was going to take a while for them to recover from all that exposure to the demon's fog. Not to mention all of those cuts and burns they received from both Rin and their defeated target. They all sat in the infirmary, chatting idly with a few complaints here and there.

Yukio stepped in, "You all did well, now I'd advise you head back to your dorm rooms and rest. It's been a long day."

It didn't take long for the others to comply, in fact they would've ran if it hadn't been for the wounds. Rin and Tanuki stayed behind with Yukio. The younger Okumura excused himself for a moment, leaving the two alone. A pregnant silence fell between them, Rin was the first to break the ice.

"What's wrong, Tanu? You've been quite the whole ride back."

It took a while for him to respond, he fidgeted underneath the white sheets. "R-Rin...I-I'm sorry..."

Rin blinked in confusion,"Huh? For what?"

Tanuki stuttered,"U-Um...you know for k-kicking you e-earlier. A-And that...other thing too." he couldn't bare to elaborate on it, his face was warm enough as it is.

Rin understood, and shook his head, "No, no. Don't worry about it. I know you only did it to help me out. Although, I gotta say...that was one hell of a kick. I'll probably feel that for the next two weeks." he smirked playfully, crossing his arms.

His attempt to cheer up Tanuki failed however, the boy looked down even more guilty. "I'm so sorry..", he whimpered.

Rin's smile faded, "Hey, hey...it's okay. I'm not mad." he patted his head to comfort him. Tanuki nodded, whipping the tears away before they could fall. Rin smiled again, ruffling his pink hair until it was all over the place causing the other to giggle and beg for him to stop. The demon snickered a 'Nope.' and continued to make the other laugh.

"As sweet as this is, I'm afraid I'll have to cut it short.", Yukio had returned with a rather unsettling expression,"Mr. Kirishima, the headmaster would like to have a word with you."

Tanuki's smile disappeared from his lips and his sparkly ocean blue eyes became empty, he nodded. Rin gave a concerned glance as he stood, he didn't like that expression on the other's face. He looked so...broken.

"W-Wait! Shouldn't he at least rest first?!", Rin protested.

Yukio turned his back, "There's no need, trust me."

"Yukio!"

"I-It's okay, Rin. I'll be fine. Don't wait up for me, okay?", Tanuki smiled sadly before following Yukio out the infirmary.

Rin just sat there, silent. But he still wanted to know...why was Tanuki called by that shitty little clown? And why did he look so terrified?

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap for now!~ Sorry if it's a bit short. So~ wadda think of this chappie?~ ;) Let me know in a review! Until next time!~ Ja!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all you people!~ Did ya miss me? :D ...*gets several household items thrown at me* Gah! *dodges* Okay, okay! Sorry for the wait! *dodges giant vase* But I'm back and it's summer vacation so I have more time than ever!~ Plus, there is something interesting at the end of this chappie!~**

 **DF; Yeah, Tanu got a little badass there didn't he? XD**

 **percyjacksongreece; Questions are only going to multiply~ And I won't answer them so soon~ I'm evil like that. :D**

 **Anyways!~ Let's write!**

~Page Break~

Rin walked in circles around his room, huffing and very irritated. Tanuki still hadn't come back from his talk with Mephisto and he was becoming restless. How long was that sorry excuse for a clown going to take talking to his friend?! It's been over an hour now! Rin started to mumble incoherent curses under breathe as he stomped around his dorm. Kuro coward-ed a bit into his master's pillow, as if afraid Rin might lash out and attempt to kick him.

"You do realize how irritating that is, right?", Rin turned to see Yukio at the door tapping his foot and frowning disapprovingly at him. The half demon wasted no time on questions. Yukio had backed up a little due to his brother's uncomfortable closeness.

"Where's Tanu?!", Rin lowered his voice when Yukio flinched,"Is he okay?"

Yukio sighed,"I'm afraid Mr. Kirishima is still in converse with Mephisto."

Rin growled,"Why is Tanu being questioned anyway?!"

Yukio walked past him, going over to his desk and opening a draw. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that information, Rin."

Rin's blood boiled,"Yukio...you bastard...What are you hiding from me-"

"-Why are you so concerned about him?", Yukio interrupted his brother,"He isn't being tormented if that's what you're worried about yourself, Nii-san. Especially after today. Or did you forget your wounds?"

What Yukio said pissed him off he had to admit, he was right. Why was he so worried about Tanuki? All that happened was that he was called to have a conversation with Mephisto. It wasn't that big of a deal. But still, that look Tanuki had before he left...bothered him.

And it didn't help that he had been with that damned clown for over an hour! Rin didn't trust Mephisto, not one bit. "I know that but...that look in his eyes, were just so sad. They reminded me of myself all those years ago. When everyone shunned me."

Yukio sighed,"It appears you've grown quite attached to him."

Rin's brow twitched,"You've got a problem with that? He's my friend, of course I'm worried."

Yukio smiled slyly,"No, not at all. In fact, I encourage it. As I said before you two make a wonderful team, it be even better if you grew closer than you are now."

Rin narrowed his eyes,"I don't know what you're implying but I have a feeling I won't like the answer."

Yukio smirked,"You should know precisely what I'm referring to. Especially after that adorable kiss you two shared.-"

"-Shut up! He only did that to help me because I was freakin' out!", Rin protested, his cheeks shaded a dark pink from the embarrassment of his brother's comment.

Yukio's smile widened as he adjusted his glasses,"Really? I wonder about that."

Rin's head started to steam from both anger and the blush that didn't seem to go away. He stormed out of the room mumbling in frustration. "Damn Yukio. Is he stupid? I can't ever understand what's going through that overachieving brain of his! I really feel like punching him sometimes!", The half demon was so caught up in his thoughts he accidentally butted heads with someone. The older Okumura hissed in pain, rubbing his forehead. He looked at the person he bumped into and gasped. "T-Tanu?!"

For some reason seeing the boy made his heart pound and the heat return to his cheeks. Tanuki seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in,"R-Rin?!"

Rin sighed and extended a hand, "Sorry. I really need to watch where I'm going." The pinkette shyly took the hand, rising to his feet. Rin didn't miss the way he flinched as he tried to stand. "You okay, Tanu?", He asked,"I didn't bump you too hard did I?"

Tanuki didn't meet his gaze, "N-No. I'm fine.", As the pinkette fidgeted Rin took notice of the bandage on his hand.

Guilt radiated off the demon's face. "Did I do that?" He took the other boy's hand gently. He loosened his grip when Tanuki made a small sound of pain.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt that much.", He said face flushing from the contact.

Rin looked at the other boy's palm, hesitating for a moment before speaking,"So...um...How was your talk with Mephisto? Is everything alright? You...looked really down when you left."

The pinkette looked to the floor, falling silent. Rin felt a bit uneasy about the expression on his face,"S-Sorry! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I...was just worried that's all."

Tanuki's head shot up, "You...were worried about me?"

Rin blinked, "Of course I was! I mean, you were there for so long and you looked really depressed. I couldn't even sit down knowing you were with that clown of a director! He sure pisses me off!", the demon folded his arms and sucked his teeth to emphasize his anger.

Tanuki looked at his ranting friend in bewilderment. Why was he getting so worked up over him? It's not like...he wasn't use to stuff like this. This was a normality for him now.

 _There it is. That blank stare again..._ , Rin took note of how Tanuki's eyes darkened. He didn't like it, not one bit.

"Th-Thanks for worrying, Rin. Sorry for bumping into you like that.", He offered a sweet smile and squeezed the other's hand in return,"You've...really been kind to me since I've got here. I appreciate it."

Rin blushed again.

 **Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump!**

His face felt like it was on fire. His next words were a complete train wreck, "U-Um...N-N-N-No problem! Itwasnothingreally! Hahaha!"

 _Damn it, why am I babbling like an idiot?! And what's this pain that keeps appearing in my chest?! And why does Tanu have to be so cute?! Wait- Did I think that?! Curse you, Yukio! This is all your fault, you've put weird thoughts in my head again!_ , The sharp toothed teen rambled mentally.

Tanuki stared curiously, "You okay, Rin?"

Rin bent down respectively, "H-Hai!"

"Why...are you bowing to me?"

Rin shot back up, " I have no idea!"

Tanuki smiled nervously, just going along with it. "Okay, then."

Rin mentally slapped himself for being such a damn spazz. This behavior of his lately was really weird, even for him. He let go of the other's hand, Be careful with that hand, okay? Wouldn't want it to get infected or take longer to heal. Got it?" He ran a hand through rosey locks, gently caressing the other's head.

 _Damn, now you're lecturing him about his wounds? What are you, his mom?_

Tanuki didn't seem to mind though, the cherry red blush and shy smile was proof enough. "Hai."

Rin could practically feel the mini hearts floating out of his head. _Kya.~ I don't care if it sounds weird, Tanu is just too cute!~ It's like I finally gotten the little brother I always wanted._ Rin realized his thoughts and they turned bitter _, Well, technically I_ _ **do**_ _have a younger brother. But he's such a know-it-all big shot it never really feels that way to me._

"Um..."

Tanuki snapped him out of it,"I...should get going. It's late. See ya!", he bolted across the hallway without another word.

"Yeah...See ya.", Rin muttered surprised by the sudden exit. What was he doing here anyway? This was just his and Yukio's dorm. Maybe it had to do with that trance he was in, he could've wondered in here by accident.

 _If that's the case, he's even more absentminded than me._ , Rin thought sweat dropping, _Oh well, I should get back to the dorm it's been a long day._

~Blue Exorcist~

The next day, Tanuki was completely distant. Though he still sat with Rin, he didn't say much. Even when the half demon spoke to him, he only received dead end answers or was ignored completely. Tanuki's mood has been really on and off lately. One minute he's just as shy and cute when they first met, the next he looks depressed and barely speaks to him. Something _had_ to have happened during the talk with Mephisto.

Even if the pinkette claimed he was fine his behavior suggested otherwise. Rin wondered the halls during his lunch period with no particular destination in mind. He ignored some of the whispers he got from other students and just whistled absentmindedly. The teen spotted a familiar mop of flower colored hair ahead of him. Rin smiled, now he can talk with him one-on-one and find out what's been troubling him.

With that decided Rin easily caught up to Tanuki and laid a friendly hand on his shoulder. His friend's next action caught him off guard. The boy backed away, flinching as if his touch burned him. Rin blinked, sapphire eyes filled to the brim with worry. "Tanu? What's wrong?"

Tanuki let out a weak sound before turning tail and dashing down the hallway.

"Oi!", Rin shouted but it was too late. He growled, fumming with anger. That. was. IT! He was going to have a word with that bastard! Without hesitation, Rin bursts through Mephisto's office.

The older man choked on his cup of ramen and began to pound his chest to avoid passing out. Once he cleared his throat he turned to Rin, frowning. "It would appear the word "knock" isn't in your vocabulary, my boy."

Rin slammed his hands on the chairman's desk,"Shut up! What the hell did you do to Tanu?!"

Mephisto tilted his head innocently,"Whatever could you mean?"

"Don't you dare play dumb! What did you say to 'cause him to become so depressed?! I know it was you!"

Mephisto smirked widely,"My,my. What wild accusations. I haven't done anything to Mr. Kirishima during our little chat. I'm treating him the same way I treat every student that enrolls here. Including allowing him my very generous donation of 100 yen (approx. 1$) once a month.~"

Rin's eye twitched as he viciously grabbed hold of his sword and let out a demonic growl, "Bastard. How dare you not only bring up that shitty allowance again but also subject Tanu to the same bullshit. You think I care about ideals, you two faced joker reject." Before he could attack a pair of strong arms held him back.

"Calm down, Nii-san!", Yukio pleaded.

"Shut up, you four eyed mole face! And why did you just appear out of thin air?!"

Mephisto watched the twins argue while laughing uncontrollably. "You won't be laughing when I'm through with you!"

Mephisto tried to catch his breathe, "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't exactly help it. But, just for the record my conversation with Mr. Kirishima was one hundred percent civil."

"Liar!", Rin hissed,"If that were the case he wouldn't be acting the way he is now!"

"If he's acting strange, then it must be something personal he's dealing with. I did nothing to inflict such emotions onto him. Perhaps Mr. Kirishima is worrying about something none of us are aware of."

Rin stopped fighting his brother's hold even if only momentarily, "What? What could that possibly-"

"It's useless asking me. I suppose that's something you'll have to figure out on your own."

"Why you!"

"That's enough, Rin!", Yukio tightened his grip. Rin sucked his teeth before exiting the room.

"Tut, tut. He's quite the handful, isn't he?~", Mephisto cooed.

Yukio turned to his superior, narrowing his gaze. "Maybe, but you did provoke him.-"

"-He's not the one I'm talking about and you know it.", Mephisto dropped his playful facade, frowning. The man stared at the younger male expectantly,"You know what that means, don't you?"

..."Hai.", Yukio said finally, glasses flashing sinisterly.

~Blue Exorcist~

People stared at the cloaked figure casually strolling through the streets. A woman held onto her child's hand and moved away from the strange person. The locals became even more alarmed when the figure began to sing an odd tune.

" **Looking for you...Looking for you...Second generation fairy...Longing for your gaze once more...Bring us your strength, bring us your body...So beautiful...so purple...Looking for you...Looking for you...Second generation fairy...Let us find you and hold you...O' Second generation fairy...Where o' where could you be?~** "

~Blue Exorcist~

Tanuki shot up from his bed, soaked in sweat and breathing heavily. His eyes watered and he gripped his head,"They're coming. ...I knew this would happen. Why...did I let myself hope?"

 **And that's a wrap for today peeps! Hmm~, Fairy? O_O Is Tanu a fairy? *smirks* Maybe. But maybe not. :D You'll just have to see other chapters to find out~ *evil laughter* Oh, If anybody was OOC here please let me know. I know this chapter wasn't very good. Until next time!~ Ja!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yooooo! Kay, I know you guys probably hate me but you know, school is school! XD And I hate it. -_- BUT I PASSED ALL MY CLASSES! YAAAAY! XD (All of you: Who gives a shit!) You guys don't. XD Well, I feel pretty ill today so I apologize if this chappie doesn't meet your expectations. But this took me thirty one pages to write, SO YOU CAN'T SAY I DIDN'T TRY! Lol, anyways!~**

 **maxstar1219; Things will be revealed, be patient. XD But you wanted more so your wish has been granted!~**

 **Enjoy!~ *whispers* Btw, there is way more RinxTanu fluff in this one. *winks* your welcome.~**

~Page Break~

Tanuki shook under his covers, trying to block out his senses which were going haywire at the moment. He knew for a fact that they were coming for him. He was aware they were looking for him the moment they realized he was gone. If Tanuki was being completely honest, he didn't know what to do.

He couldn't just run away, no he was tired of running. But staying here also meant putting his classmates in danger. Tanuki didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him, especially not Rin. He could ask the chairman for help. After all, he knew the risks when he agreed to enroll him here. But then again, he did laugh when he told him the reason behind him wanting to become an exorcist, pretty hard too.

Not that his laughter irritated Tanuki, but he figured Mephisto was the type to watch from the side lines and see now things turned out rather than intervene unless it interested him. Tanuki knew that type all too well. Putting those thoughts aside, Tanuki tossed and turned in his bed fighting the urge to scratch his wrists. His senses were going crazy and he knew that he should get out of here before they found him but that'd make him a coward. Probably a smart coward though.

The next day in PE, Tanuki found himself completely spaced. This wasn't apparent to the rest of the class, however, considering how fast Tanuki was running. The giant frog like demons didn't stand a chance of even getting close to him. One of the poor things even collapsed from the effort. The only person that noticed, of course, was Rin. The other boy could tell Tanuki wasn't one hundred percent there just by the look in his eyes. Not to mention the nonchalant way he ran, despite how fast he was going it was there.

Suddenly, a chain rattled and the giant frog was pulled back into it's confinement. Tanuki stopped on que, though unsure if they were finished since he was barely aware surroundings. Tsubaki's clapping caught Tanuki out of his daze,"Hai, hai. Excellent work, Mr. Kirishima. I must say you are much faster than you look- ah, that's a bit of an understatement but great job nonetheless. And Shima-kun", he turned to the other pinkette," please get up from the floor it's quite shameful you were showed up by a rookie but collapsing is even more so."

Tanuki shook a little as he looked down at the young priest and nervously raised his hand,"U-Um...Sensei, I-I think he's passed out."

Tsubaki blinked before face palming,"Oh, dear. Alright, guess that makes this a wrap for today. Get changed, I'll bring him to the infirmary."

Tanuki bowed before making his way up the latter. Rin outstretched his hand when he reached the top, Tanuki hesitated for a moment before taking it. Rin smiled, gently patting him on the back.

"Hey, great job Tanu. Didn't know you could run like that. I could barely watch without my head spinning.", Rin chuckled. Tanuki managed a small smile and a thank you before leaving to change into his regular school uniform. Rin decided to wait for him, he knew there had to be a reason Tanuki was so moody lately. He had to know why.

Tanuki came out fully dressed, shocked to see Rin standing there. "R-Rin? W-Why are you still here? You'll be late for the next class." Rin didn't answer but simply put a hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to follow. Tanuki nodded hesitantly, worried that he might of angered him. But judging by now softly Rin guided him, it wasn't that at all. Though Tanuki could sense there was some anger stirring inside of Rin, but oddly enough it didn't seem to be directed at him. The pinkette came out of his train of thought when he realized Rin had brought them to the roof.

"A-Ah, R-Rin! We're going to be late-"

"Forget about that for now.", the half demon ceased his protests,"I want you to tell me what's wrong."

Tanuki sputtered his words,"W-What do you mean? I...I'm fine."

"Tanu...", Rin started gently,"We both know that's not true. I don't mean to bug you, but you just seem so down lately."

Tanuki's eyes felt like acid from holding back tears. Why did he have to make Rin worry about him so much? Why did he care so much anyway?

"Look", Rin began again,"there's no one to hear us up here. It's just you and me.", He put a supportive hand on his shoulder,"You can trust, I promise."

"I know...but...I don't know if it should be the other way around.", Tanuki's voice was below a whisper but Rin caught the last words.

"What do you mean?", Rin inquired confused. Tanuki was probably the most trustworthy person he's met. He hadn't freaked out when he found out he was the spawn of Satan. In fact, his first thought was to help him. Not to mention Tanuki was probably the sweetest person alive, even more so than Shiemi. So Rin really couldn't comprehend the idea as to why he would think this. Well, that's what he came here to find out.

"Rin...it's probably best if you don't stick around me any longer.", Tanuki spoke, ignoring his question.

"No way.", Rin stated stubbornly,"I'm not going anywhere."

"B-But Rin, you'll-", Tanuki stopped himself.

Rin raised an eyebrow,"I'll what?"

"I-I'm afraid you'll get hurt because of me.", The pinkette swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Why?"

"There's...someone coming for me..."

Rin immediately became protective, "What?! Who?!"

"I-If I tell you, they'll catch you too. Let's just say they're not too friendly."

Rin let out a hostile growl,"Well they're **not** getting a hold of you, no way in hell! Not while I'm around!"

Tanuki waved his hands,"N-No! Please don't get involved!"

The half demon grabbed his shoulders once more,"I told you before, I'm your friend! Asking me not to get involved or worry about you it's...just impossible, alright!"

"Rin...", a few tears escaped Tanuki's eyes,"I-I'm scared. I-I don't want to go back there..."

Rin began to ask where _there_ was but kept to himself. He didn't want to make him any more upset than he already was. "It's okay.", he patted his head,"If they lay so much as a fingernail on ya, I'll whoop their ass!", he wrapped his arms around him in a half hug, "I'm here for ya, Tanu. Don't worry."

The pinkette didn't know what to say. He thought of protesting again, but anyone who knew Rin knew how stubborn he was. When he says he wants to do something he'll ignore anyone who tells him otherwise. Knowing he couldn't convince the half demon, Tanuki wrapped his arms around Rin's neck gratefully. "Then...I'll protect you too. I may be a coward, but I'll do the best I can."

"Well", Rin smirked,"if you give them the kick you gave me I'm sure you'll do more that fine."

Tanuki gasped, pulling back from the hug. Rin looked at him confused. "That's right! A-Are your sides okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched you!"

Rin couldn't help but chuckle. Tanuki was just too cute. "You worry too much. I've been a lot better, it doesn't hurt as much."

"Really?", Tanuki wondered innocently. He poked Rin in the sides to check but stopped when the other boy let out a huge cry of pain that made some of the stray birds near them flea.

Rin knelt over in pain, holding back tears and biting his lips to contain anymore screams. "Fuuuuuu- Fuu..."

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?!"

Rin forced a smile, "It's okay, I-I'm fine.", he let out a heavy breath,"Though remind me not to freak out around you again." Tanuki helped him to stand and guided him off the roof. They entered the infirmary to change his bandages. Tanuki tried his best not to blush when Rin removed his shirt but he knew he was failing.

The pinkette felt a sharp twist of guilt as he gazed at the large bruise that had barely began to heal. He thought about using "another method" but quickly dismissed the idea. He didn't want to expose himself. So instead, Tanuki just settled for the bandages.

"You're really good at this.", Rin said suddenly, "You could give Yukio a run for his money." The half demon observed his now wrapped torso as if it was some beautiful painting, a goofy toothy grin stretched across his face.

"I-I wouldn't say that.", Tanuki blushed, looking away,"Um...Rin, please put your shirt back on."

Rin blinked before realizing his friend's discomfort and nodding. Tanuki watched as the other boy's tail swished somewhat excitedly and resisted the urge to reach out and pet it. Yeah, definitely not. That'd be way too weird, plus Rin would probably freak out if he asked. Tanuki somehow found himself sulking again. Even if Rin had vowed to protect him there was no guarantee that'd he'd be successful in keeping him here at True Cross. Or of either of them making it out alive. A part of him wishes he'd just stay put, maybe then he wouldn't have to be concerned about anybody else. But then...all his efforts would've been in vain. Tanuki held his head down, his bangs overshadowing his face.

 _I can't take this anymore._ , The pinkette pulled at his pants. His shoulders shook violently. , _Always doubting myself. Always crying and being anxious over every little thing. Always second guessing everything. I..._

"Tanu?"

 _shouldn't have..._

"Tanu!"

 _...been born to begin with..._

"TANU!"

Tanuki nearly fell off the stool he'd been sitting after Rin's loud outburst. The half demon made an expression of guilt before lowering his voice so not to startle him again,"Sorry. But look, your hand!"

It was only then did Tanuki feel the new warm that invaded his palm and the subtle sensation of something dripping. When he looked he found blood painting his hand and staining his uniform pants. Great, and his injury had been healing so nicely on it's own too. Apparently he'd been so caught up in his own self loathing he hadn't even registered the pain.

Rin practically jumped out of his chair, ignoring the pain in his side, and knelt down to grab the other's hand. "Jeez, Tanu. And you were worried about me. Ah, damn your pants." He said looking at the now blood soaked trousers. "Doesn't look like that's gonna come out any time soon. You got another pair?", Rin asked as he unwrapped Tanuki's bandages and reached for the disinfectant wipes.

"N-No.", Tanuki choked back a sob, still attempting to recover from sulking. Rin saw this and mistook it for him being too rough with the wipes.

"S-Sorry, Tanu. I'm not really good with medical stuff. In fact, I'm pretty sure you could've done this yourself, a lot better than me too.", Rin laughed nervously,"But...it is my fault you got hurt in the first place, so this is the least I could do. Anyway, you said you're fresh out of pants right? Don't worry, I can give you a pair of mine."

"Wh-What? No, do-"

"I said it's fine.", Rin stopped him, grabbing a roll of clean bandages. "We'll have to find a way to clean yours, though. I can ask Yukio later. Right now we can head over to my dorm."

Tanuki stared at his friend wide eyed. Why was he going out of his way to help him this much?, "B-But our classes-"

Rin held up his hand,"Don't freak out, don't argue. I'm helping you, that's final. I can explain it to Yukio later, for now just chill. Okay?" He smiled sweetly, giving his head a gentle pat.

Tanuki nodded but hung his head. Rin finished wrapping the bandages and stood. He motioned for Tanuki to follow. It didn't take them long to get to the dorm, the moment they entered the shared room Rin began shuffling through his draws. "I know I had an extra pair somewhere- ah!", He grabbed the fresh pair and tossed it to Tanuki. "Here. Use these."

Tanuki gave another vague nod, not really bothering to answer. "It might be a bit big on you but it's better than having to walk around with a blood stain like that."

Tanuki remained silent except for a low 'thank you'. Rin turned around to give the pinkette some privacy. He heard some shuffling, then the sound of pants being dropped. It took a while but Tanuki eventually told Rin it was okay to look. The sight before Rin was an amusing one. Tanuki was down on one knee, the ends of Rin's pants slightly sagging over the other boy's shoes. He probably stumbled over them.

Rin snickered at this,"Easy there, klutz. Don't wanna give yourself more wounds you gotta patch up." He helped the other boy to his feet,"If we roll up the edges, you should be fine."

Tanuki was too deep in thought to really acknowledge Rin's words, much less his own actions. _I..._

"I...shouldn't even exist.", The pinkette realized he had just said that out loud, right in the hearing distance of Rin. He cupped his hands over his mouth but it was too late. Rin definitely heard him. And he was not happy.

"What do you mean by 'I shouldn't even exist'? That's total b.s.! Why would you even think that?!"

"I...", Tanuki paused,"...I'm sorry." Damn it, could he do nothing but apologize?

"Why are you apologizing?", Rin asked trying to lower his voice.

"I'm always making you worry about me. I know what I said may sound ridiculous to you, but it's the truth.", he continued before Rin could protest,"I know I said I'd protect you, too. And I meant that! But I don't know if I can protect you from me."

"W-What are you talking about?", Rin was becoming anxious at his friend's words.

"It would've been easier if I'd just let you go. Then I wouldn't have to worry about getting you and the others hurt.", Rin didn't say anything,"But I'm tired of second guessing myself all the time. I want to be able to do things without quivering like a coward. I...", The pinkette finally lifted his head,"I want to be by your side."

Rin blushed at his friend's last words. He nearly stumbled over when Tanuki shot himself forward and clung to his torso without warning.

"Is it okay? Can I be selfish?", he buried his face into Rin's chest,"Can I Rin? Can I keep you?"

Rin's ears were practically burning at this point, more so than usual. He couldn't help but protest a little,"W-What the hell? You say it like I'm some stray dog you found!"

Tanuki clung onto his torso tighter, but careful not to hurt his side. "Can I?", he repeated desperately.

Rin ignored the pounding in his chest and just dismissed it as him being startled by the sudden hug. Tanuki's shoulders began to shake and Rin could tell he was close to crying again, to prevent this he straightened the pinkette and returned the embrace. He brought the both of them down to the ground in a sitting position and responded with a single word. "Yes."

 _But you're far from selfish, Tanu._ , Rin thought to himself

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but by the time they separated the sun had already set. Rin mentally confirmed that this was his last night alive, Yukio was going to murder him for skipping an entire day of classes without once consulting him. Or worse...he might make him sit with another one of those weir rocks on his lap again. _Shudder._ He didn't want that at all, more so for Tanuki. Maybe he should have listened to the pinkette and waited till all their classes ended to chat. Too late now.

"Thanks for putting up with me, Rin.", Tanuki said, laughing a bit nervously.

Rin chuckled at that,"I think it's the other way around. Having to deal with my constant outbursts of anger, not to mention my peanut sized brain isn't easy." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Tanuki blinked, "You're not stupid, Rin."

"Ha! Yeah, I think pretty much anyone would disagree with you."

"You're not stupid, Rin.", Tanuki said again,"A huge slacker, yes. But I think you're far from being an idiot. You're smart in your own little way."

Rin smiled at his friend's compliments. He was the first person to not doubt his intellectual ability, though he was sure he was wrong. "Thanks Tanu."

"We're full of 'thank you's and 'sorry's today, huh.", Tanuki giggled a bit.

Rin smirked,"Speak for yourself."

They both began laughing for a good minute. This brief moment of joy ended when Tanuki felt an intense pain in his head and sides. He clenched his stomach as a cold chill ran up his spine.

"Oi, Tanu! Are you okay?!", Rin became frantic, rubbing Tanuki's back for support.

"They're...they're close...", A terrified expression took over his face.

"Who's close?!"

"T-The ones after me!", Tanuki shot to his feet,"We have to warn everyone, NOW!" The pinkette dashed out of the room with Rin close behind.

"Hey, wait a minute! What the hell's going on?! How can you tell?!"

"There's no time to explain! We have to alert the direc-", Tanuki felt his head pulsate,"Watch out!" Without hesitation he tackled Rin to the floor.

Rin groaned as he sat up. Damn, Tanuki may be a bit of a cry baby but he was strong as hell. When the half demon looked at the spot where Tanuki had pushed him away from. A crater had appeared in the floor but there was nothing beneath it, all there was was a white empty hole that seemed to go nowhere.

"H-How did you know that was going to happen?!", The other boy didn't have time to answer because of the thousands of screams being heard outside. The two jumped to their feet immediately.

They ran out to where the cram school was. Rin whipped out his phone and dialed Yukio's number,"Damn, he's not picking up!"

"What about Kirigakure-sensei?"

"Yeah, right. You're funny, Tanu. Let's just head back up, I can't find the others anywhere." Just as he said that everything started to shake. Rin grabbed Tanuki's wrists, cautious not to trip but it was very difficult not to.

After a couple of minutes of running the two spotted Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru. "Oh, good. You guys are okay!" Tanuki sighed in relief.

Bon was quick to snap at him though,"Where the hell have you two been?!", Tanuki flinched at his loud voice,"This last hour has been utter chaos! While you guys have been sitting on your asses we've been busting ours to defend the school!", Bon got in Tanuki's face,"Explain yourselves!"

"Bon, ease up.", Shima put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

Rin stood in front of Tanuki, giving Bon a warning glare not to touch him or else. "Look, now's not the time to be pointing fingers. Right now we need find everyone and help them."

Bon sucked his teeth but accepted it. If he started an argument with this idiot now they'd get themselves killed. Bon lead them to where all the teachers had been fighting off the really odd looking demons. None of which they were used to seeing. Several of them were injured and very few were still in the fight.

"There's no end to these damn things!"

There was fire spreading across the entire academy. An hour. A hour was all it took for those crazy bastards to destroy more than half the school. Tanuki bit his lip as he looked at all injured Exorcist surrounding him. This is all his fault. And the worst part was just the beginning. The ones that were after him could do so much more damage. He knew who had attacked here just by the smell, fire power, and the never ending swarm of demons.

Tanuki wouldn't be surprised if there was craters covering the other half of the school. The pinkette didn't realize Rin was still holding him until he began dragging him to where the medics were, spotting Yukio.

The moment the younger Okumura saw his brother and his missing student began to lecture them. Well, Rin anyways. "Where on earth have you been, Nii-san?!"

"Ah, well...um", Rin just trailed off, not really trying to come up with an excuse. The damn school was under attack! Not exactly the time to be worried about skipped classes!

Yukio sighed,"Nevermind. Right now we need all the help we can get.", He turned to the other four,"Shima, Konekomaru, Suguro. I know it's a lot to ask but I want you to help exorcising, it'll help reduce the numbers enough to hold off the enemy. And as for you, Mr. Kirishima",Tanuki stiffened at the way Yukio lowered his voice,"I want you to stay by Rin at all times. Rin, do NOT let him out of your sight. Go find Mephisto and stay there."

Rin glared at his brother, "You don't have to worry about me staying with Tanu. But I won't just sit on the sidelines. And I sure as hell won't hide behind that piece of shit clown!"

"Nii-san, please! Just listen to me for once!

"Like hell I will!"

"Sorry to interupt the siblings quarrel.", Mephisto appeared from above them,"But I'm afraid it's a tad too late for hiding. The song has already started."

Rin clenched his fist at the older demon,"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not in the mood for your shitty riddles."

Mephisto only smirked,"It is not a riddle, at least from me, I assure you. You can hear it, can you not?"

Rin gave him a look of both anger and confusion. Tanuki's face became paler than the moon, he could hear it very clearly but he knew everyone else would only start hearing when it was too late.

Rin's ear finally picked up on something. It was faint, but it definitely sounded like some sort of choir. It only took a couple of seconds for the singing to grow. Soon everyone was able to hear it and it felt like the whole world came to a stop. The remaining lights on the academy shut off, the fire and moon being the only source of light.

The singing finally became clear enough for everyone to make out what the voices were saying. In the choir it first sounded like a woman, then a man, then another woman, then another man, and so on.

" **Looking for you...Looking for you...Second generation fairy...So beautiful...So purple...May your entire being be that of one purpose...Looking for you...Looking for you...Second generation fairy...Your light has guided us...** "

A group of cloaked figures floated above the burning trees. Even from the distance they were at Rin could tell they were staring at Tanuki. The pinkette in question that stood behind him, horrified, whispered,"They're here..."

" **...Now we've found you...** ", They paused for one last time," **...What will you do?** "

 **Aaaaand that's a stop for the day! Muhuhahahaha! Don't you just ADORE cliffhangers? XD Well, see you all in the next one!~ Ja!~**

~Next On Blue Exorcist: Is this love?~

"Who the hell are you people?!"

"The second generation is ours to preserve and ours alone."

"Stay away from Tanu!"

"Stay out of this, Nii-san!"

"MOOOOOOVE!"


	10. Chapter 10

***Gasp!~* I'm not dead?! XD Yes, guys. *does Mushu impression* I LIIIIIIVE! Lol, anyways! I'm getting right into writing because I just adore Ranu (RinxTanu)!~ Plus the new season is out and I'm so happy! Also I'll be following the story from there so SPOILERS! Not here but the chapter after next. Okay...enough small talk. Writing time!**

~Page Break~

Tanuki looked up in horror. They had finally found him, and how that they have they won't be letting them out of their sight again. Tanuki would've ran away by now, leading them away from the school and fight them on his own if it wasn't for Rin holding his wrists in a vice grip. The half demon was certainly protective of him, though he'd probably never figure out why. Rin always seemed to want to protect things not worth protecting.

The figures above them remained deathly silent. However, that didn't stop Rin from taking a defensive stance, raising his arm and ready to draw Kurikara at any second. He ignored the warning glare from his brother and just focused on defending Tanuki. Mephisto had made himself comfortable on his pink floating chair, casually sipping tea as if nothing was wrong.

One of the figures finally decided to speak and that made every exorcist raise their weapons. The enemy remained unfazed.

"I see, so you do intend to withhold the second generation from us.", a female voice began,"Pity. You creatures may have a very short lifespan, but we'd assume you would want to preserve it for as long as possible."

"Well we can't fault them for wanting shorten such an inevitability. But nothing is allowed to stand in our way of the second fairy.", A man agreed.

Suddenly they all spoke at once. The flames around the trees began to rise, the demons from before re-spawned, and pure white craters appeared on the field.," **The second generation is ours to preserve and ours alone.** "

The enemy attacked directly this time, aiming what they could at the battling exorcists. One of the members zipped right pass them, not even attempting to fight and headed straight towards Tanuki. The pinkette stood frozen before closing his eyes waiting to get snatched away. It was only when he heard a clanging sound and a familiar glowing blue light invaded his closed eye lids, did he even dare to open them.

Rin was standing in front of him, Kurikara drawn and flames blazing off of his entire body. His expression was one of pure malice, Tanuki could _feel_ the anger radiating off of him. "You bastards, if you lay so much as a finger on Tanu I'll break all your bones and reduce you to ashes!"

Tanuki resisted the urge to gulp, not because of the half demon's threat (though it was chilling), but because he was about to go head-to-head with one of his captors. Saying they were strong would be the understatement of the century. They were ridiculously powerful and Rin had the gut to challenge them, that relentless bravery of his was going to be his downfall. And Tanuki prayed that wouldn't be today, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

"Ah, an offspring of Satan, no doubt.", the cloaked woman spoke, "My eyes are obsolete. Those blue flames are unmistakable, you'd be a major improvement to our cause. However," , The woman placed a single finger onto Rin's forehead. "You stand between me and the precious second, that I can not permit." a green light emitted from her finger, causing Rin to be brutally tossed back and crash into the trees several feet behind them.

"Rin!", Tanuki shouted, scared and hoping his friend wasn't too injured. His moment of worry was cut short as a glowing green wire latched itself onto his leg.

"Looking over there wouldn't be very wise, second.", She smirked.

"Neither is putting your filthy paws on him!", Rin had fastly recovered from the previous blow and came running straight back, cutting the wire. The woman dodged Rin's next attack and just huffed,"You okay, Tanu?" he asked gently.

"Y-Yeah.", Tanuki nodded. Though truthfully he wished he could stop standing here and actually help. But he still didn't want to risk exposing himself. At the same time, he wasn't going to let Rin fight alone. This was his problem, after all.

Without much thought, Tanuki stood beside Rin instead of behind him. So, he finally decided to be stupid. Fight against those who had caused him so much pain. Rin had made him stupid, gave him the motivation to protect him despite his fear. But that's what happens when you liked someone this much, he guessed. "Tanu?", Rin blinked.

Tanuki simply turned to him and smiled. Despite the chaos, despite the battle that was occurring because of him. "I'm keeping my promise.", was all he said. Sure, he was still a stuttering coward but he was also a man of his word.

Rin returned the gesture with a toothily smirk and a chuckle,"Alright then, let's give 'em hell!"

"You poor fools, you don't even understand what you have in your possession!",The woman sprung forward suddenly. Rin readied his sword,"But that doesn't matter because soon it will be ours once again!"

The two clashed again, but unlike before Rin couldn't hold his ground. The half demon was forced backwards but this time, even though he got thrown into multiple trees, his fall significantly softened.

It took awhile for Rin to realize that he was still standing and that there were a pair of hands gripping his shoulders. He turned to see none other than Tanuki with a slightly pained expression.

Despite this the pinkette giggled,"That was a close one, huh?"

 _Did he really stop my fall from that attack just now?_ , Rin looked at his companion in shock, _I mean, I know he's kinda strong but I couldn't even use Kurikara to defend myself._

Rin didn't have time to come to a conclusion on how his friend kept surprising him, the woman from before approached them. The woman launched at them, Rin just barely dodged a kick from her. The half blood teen took another attempt to swing at her with Kurikara but only succeeded in getting into a choke hold and several punches in the face. Rin growled, very close to loosing his temper and clawing this bitch's eyes out (where ever they were).

His attacker was about to jab him in the neck, her hand once again glowing green. Suddenly she stiffened as if she was frozen, Rin noted that he heard a familiar 'dinging' sound and the sight of purple rings on his opponent's body, the woman was greeted with a painful punch to her back followed by a kick to the sides then to the chest and a final kick to the gut sending her flying.

How far she was tossed back was amazing to say least, even if she had gotten up (but very slowly) right after. Rin had lost count on the amount of times Tanuki has surprised him. There he was, the shy introverted pink haired mess of emotions, panting and - _gulp_ \- looking surprisingly dangerous and angry.

"Stay away from him, he is none of your concern.", Tanuki narrowed his eyes,"I'm the one you want to capture. Come and attack me directly. _**I'll make you weak.**_ "

The low tone and malice that laced Tanuki's voice sent chills down Rin's spine, a small twinge of fear filled his chest that and...something else. The pinkette in question helped him to his feet before speaking again,"You take her from the front, I'll get her from the back."

Rin mentally sighed in relief as his friend's voice softened. He nodded at the pinkette's suggestion and wasted no time in charging. The cloaked woman dodged easily but neglected to notice her target had jumped behind her which gave him the chance to land another blow. The woman hissed out of both pain and anger.

 _Damn this child! Why is he being difficult?!_

Rin and Tanuki didn't know what hit them when they were forcefully pulled to the ground. Their bodies were being held firmly to the concrete even though there was nothing above them, whatever attack their opponent was using the vibrations from it was enough to make their bodies feel like lead.

 _Darn it, I was able to slow down her reflexes but it wasn't enough to prevent her from using Gravity's Angle. I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to using any of my other abilities._ Tanuki mentally slapped himself for this. He should have known his combat skills wouldn't be enough. Now Rin is suffering with him.

Tanuki looked over to his friend who was groaning in pain and struggling to move. His flames had died down and Kurikara was out of his reach.

"Now", their opponent hissed,"be a good boy and give up already. Once you do, your existence will be back in proper use."

When neither of them responded the women increased the weight of her attack, causing both boys to scream in agony.

Rin coughed up blood, wheezing. Tanuki saw this and forced his hand to move. He aimed his finger to his own shoulder, it took only a few seconds and a few purple rings on his own body to get him to move enough to get close to his partner. Tanuki touched the top of Rin's hand, not at all bothered by the flames, doing the same with him mentally sighing in relief as the purple rings seemed to work.

Those few seconds was enough to buy Rin the time to grab his sword and release himself from Gravity's Angle. The woman was pleased. Why was this brat so damn stubborn?! He was never so disobedient before!

The woman got more and more annoyed as she kept having to dodge blue flames and her target's fast attacks. If she hadn't gotten so distracted with Satan's spawn, second wouldn't have gotten the chance to disable her usually faster reflexes.

She finally decided to fight back and land a blow on Tanuki, the first hitting him the second was blocked. Tanuki caught her arm and attempted to flip her, if it was any normal person she would've been smashed to the concrete and became unconscious. However, while Tanuki was able to complete his attack, his opponent immediately countered with a side kick.

Tanuki blocked but was unfortunately pushed into a tree. The blow was enough to cause the pinkette to fall and become paralyzed.

The woman saw this as an advantage and used her power to lift Tanuki's body. This was her chance to take him back into captivity. That was if it wasn't for one Rin Okumura who jumped in before she could even get him close enough.

This time the half demon was able to slice her, leaving a trail of blue flames on her waist. She clenched her teeth, clearly tired of this routine.

"You're such a damn nuisance!", She lifted Rin up by the neck again,"Why can't you just stay out of my way?! Second doesn't belong to you! He's ours!", She squeezed harder causing Rin to gasp for air. The woman turned to her barely convious target,"But what I can not comprehend the most is why you are holding back so much, second. Your power is beautiful, terrifying. Why not use it?"

When she only received short ragged breathes as a response, she turned back to Rin and continued,"Does it have something to do with him? I don't see how Satan's spawn would be of any interest to you. Though I will admit he is a unique being.", She smirked widely, raising her finger that now looked more like a claw,"Maybe I should cut him open a little. It'd be interesting see now his body works."

That was all it took to motivate Tanuki to move again. Not only did he move, he ran so fast Rin didn't register that had been let go and was free to breathe again. The navy blue haired boy coughed, using his knee for support while he was trying to recover. He looked up to see Tanuki panting above him, noticing a small bruise on his forehead, now that Rin had collected his thoughts he briefly remembered Tanuki headbutting the bitch in the ribs and sending her half way into the air.

Said pinkette rushed to his side, looking like a worried mother that just saw her child fall. He lent down, putting his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Are you okay, Rin?"

"Yeah, I'm good.", he half laughed half panted,"Though I gotta say, you are pretty damn tough Tanu."

Tanuki smiled at the compliment, but frowned when he heard a familiar laugh. "That's more like it, second. Though you're still holding back. Why?"

Tanuki stood, narrowing his eyes. "I was, but not anymore. I was trying to solve this without exposing myself, but that was naive even for me.",He paused,"It's obvious I can't face you without using my abilities yet. I was going to just let you capture me but...", he glanced at Rin,"that'd be breaking my promise."

"Tanu...",Rin couldn't help but smile. It seemed little by little, his shy pink haired friend was coming out of his shell.

"How sweet.~", The woman cooed,"But what will he think of you after this?"

Tanuki smiled widely,"Nothing. He will look at me the same way no matter what.", his smile faded,"Even if...we don't see each other after this."

"Tanu, what are you talking about?", Rin blinked.

"Rin...thank you so much for being so kind to me.", He took a defensive stance,"It's my turn now, even if it means being separated from you...forever. I'll...protect you!"

~Page Break~

 **CLIFFY!~ Haha! Ja!~ :D**

~Next Time on Blue Exorcist: Is This Love?~

"You broke our promise, let's see how this turns out.~"

"Tanu...are you?"

"I'm not human...I'm a..."

 **"Reveal and Trial"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whaaaat?! Two chapters in one day?! *you all feel my forehead* Nope, I'm not sick guys! XD And this is happening! Next chapter right after the last one! Rejoice!~**

~Page Break~

"Tanu...what are you going to do?", Rin inquired, using Kurikara to stand.

"Don't freak out.", Tanuki giggled nervously

Rin blinked, not sure what his friend was getting at. But he got his answer pretty quick. In a matter seconds Tanuki's ears pointed, his teeth sharpened, and his eyes went from pure ocean blue to mismatched red and gold. He also had a tail that was very similar to Rin's, but the most noticeable thing was the brilliant purple flames coming off of him.

Rin was either high, dreaming, or his eyes just fell out of his head. "Tanu...are you?", Of course, it was obvious what he was but he was so shocked right now, he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was correct.

Their opponent seemed to be pleased by this because she was doing what some would call a fangirl squeal,"Yes!~ Perfect!~ That's all I wanted to see, those beautiful flames!"

Tanuki narrowed his eyes,"I've had enough of your nonsense. Not only did you harm my friends but you also damaged the school. That's not something I'll just let slide!", Tanuki jumped to her height,"Come on, your real opponent is me!"

The woman laughed,"If you insist!"

Soon, they were right back to fighting. Rin watched as they clashed, still too paralyzed to move. Tanuki was...a demon? This whole time? He had a hard time believing it even if the evidence was right in front of him. The boy was just so sweet and non-violent, so much so he could be mistaken for an angel. So this was...insane.

"Nii-san!", a familiar voice caught him out of his daze.

"Yukio!", The older Okumura spotted his brother approaching. Rin winced as he saw how many injuries his brother had, he was surprised he could still walk.,"How are the others?!"

"They've been better, in all honesty.", Yukio said between breathes,"But I came over here to find you because you ran off after I told you not to! And also...", He looked up to where Tanuki was fighting,"because I see Mr. Kirishima broke his word and decided to expose his true nature. Shame, he was doing so well too."

Rin glared at his brother,"Wait! You knew about this?!"

Yukio sighed,"There's no point in hiding it now, so yes I did."

Rin seethed with rage,"Why the hell didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I didn't deem it necessary."

"Yukio you-", he was cut off.

"Also because I made a deal with Mephisto when he was enrolled here. And as you can see," Yukio gestured to the chaos that was happening on the other side of the forest near the school,"for good reason."

"Still, if you had at least told me we could've figured out better ways to protect him!", Rin growled, getting in his brother's face.

Yukio's glasses flashed,"Our priority was not to protect him.", he ignored the way his brother clenched his fists,"But to figure out a way to deal with the ones after him. Though we did not expect him to request to enroll here, nor did we expect to run into him."

Rin grabbed the younger Okumura's collar,"You mean you and that shitty clown knew of these bastards even before Tanu came here?! Why didn't you alert the rest of the school?!"

"We did. The teachers knew of them, but the students didn't. That's why you're just finding out.", Yukio explained, ignoring his brother's anger.

"How can you be so damn smug about this?! Do you have any idea how terrified Tanu was of being found?! He couldn't even tell me about what was going on without shaking!"

Yukio didn't have time to respond as purple flames was thrown between them. Both brothers looked up to see Tanuki looking both angry and afraid, but mostly afraid. The woman had gotten the upper hand and looked to be enjoying beating the poor boy to a pulp.

"Tanu!", Rin jumped to their location to help.

"Rin, get back here!", Yukio shouted after him but wasn't surprised when he was ignored.

Rin took a swipe at the woman, only succeeded in ripping her cloak. "You again?! Why won't you leave?!", She punched Rin so far that'd it would mean a coma if he hit the ground. Luckily Tanuki was fast to react and went after him.

"Rin!", he tried to reach for his friend's hand but decided that it was too late for that and instead grabbed him by the torso. They would've both crashed, if it wasn't for one factor. Just in time, a pair of pure white feathery wings sprouted from the pinkette's back, lifting both of them back into the air.

Rin was officially done with surprises for awhile. Seriously, don't you dare throw him a birthday party this year. "Tanu, throw me!"

Tanuki looked at him like he grew another head,"You sure?!"

"Yup! Fire away! Uh...no pun intended." Tanuki did as he was told, Rin already readied Kurikara and clashed with the woman once again. This time he managed to burn her but not without covering their location with more flames.

The woman landed on the trees and was about to use another attack but was stopped prematurely by a goofy purple shoe to her chest,"I hate to intervene when we're just getting to the good part but this has grown tiresome."

"Mephisto?! What about the others?!", Rin hissed at the director.

"No need to worry.~ I managed to scare off the rest of the enemy, the only one left is this one.", He emphasized his last words by pressing his boot harder on her chest. ,"My, my. What a mess you two have made." Mephisto said looking at the blue and purple flames that surrounded the area. "Don't know if I can defend the two of you for the inevitable trial."

Tanuki gulped, knowing what he meant. Mephisto smirked,"You broke your promise, let's see how this turns out.~", he looked to the woman,"As for you, your allies have already fled. I suggest you do the same."

The woman clenched her teeth but left nonetheless. Rin put away his sword and landed towards Tanuki,"You okay, tough guy?", he said in half a joke, half in genuine concern.

Tanuki nodded but winced when Rin put an arm around him. "Sorry! Did I hit a sensitive spot?"

"No.",Tanuki shook his head,"It's just...my wings aren't exactly fully functional yet."

"Oh.", Rin said,"Um...your flames are still out."

Tanuki squeaked and immediately willed them away. His teeth, ears, eyes, and wings went back to normal. He now looked back to the way he was before, well minus the pesky tail that apparently decided to stay. "S-Sorry about your pants, by the way.", the pinkette looked guiltily at the torn and bloody jeans.

Rin just smiled,"Hey, no prob.", he patted his head,"Now what's this about a trial Mephisto?"

Mephisto smirked again,"Aw, and here I was hoping you two forgot about me and would've kissed.~ Regardless I'm glad you asked. Follow me.~"

They all were soon inside the court room. Rin, of course, insisted on coming. He wasn't about to let Tanuki be thrown under the bus, especially after finding out he was just like him. The sharp toothed teen watched in both anxiety and rage as his best friend was being interrogated in front of him. Wait, best friend? Yeah, he guessed that was appropriate. All they've done since they met was hang around each other and share their insecurities. Best friends sounded about right.

And now, he's found another demon that seemed to be very similar to him, flames and all. The only thing that confused him were the wings. They looked nothing like what a demon would have. Rin shook off those thoughts as the questions began.

"Tanuki Kirishima, it has come to our attention that you are not an ordinary human but a demon in disguise. Is this correct?"

Rin bit back the many colorful curses he wanted to shout as he watched his friend fidget above him.

"Y-Yes and no, sir.", Tanuki said, not making eye contact.

"May I ask what you mean by that?"

Tanuki stood straight up,"You're correct. I'm not human. I'm a demon-angel hybrid.", The entire court erupted in small gasps and cluttered whispers. Despite this, Tanuki continued,"I'm the child of a demon, birthed by a angel mother."

"What about those flames of yours? I thought only a spawn of Satan could have that ability."

Rin's heart beat quickened, something about the possibility of them being related bothered him. Strange considering he felt like Tanuki was like a cute younger brother to him. Yet the possibility scared him, why?

"Ordinarily you'd be right.", Tanuki responded,"But I'm not a relative of Satan. After all my flames aren't blue, but purple.", The judges seemed to agree since they all nodded.

"Why are you here then? And why did you choose to expose yourself? You must know the consequences."

"I made a deal with the director to train as an exorcist here. I wanted to become stronger because I am unstable.", he paused,"I made the vow that if I went out of control or exposed myself, I should be killed."

Rin became rigid, glaring at Mephisto who just whistled casually.

"I know I am a danger to others and I don't want to risk anything."

"Then why-"

"Because I felt I had no choice. The only reason these enemies came here was because of me, I ran away knowing that they would follow me.", Tanuki hung his head,"The school's destruction is due to my carelessness. So, I chose to expose myself because I wanted to protect those who I had caused so much trouble. Also, I made a promise to a friend and not going all out with my strength to protect him,to me, would be breaking that promise. Regardless of what happened to me, I made a vow never to use this power for selfish reasons no matter how destructive it may be."

The room became silent, Rin had no idea what to make of this but that wouldn't stop him from speaking in defense. "Oi, listen here!", everyone turned to him. Damn he was loud,"Killing him won't solve anything!"

"Rin!", Yukio and Shura warned. They were in enough shit already, they didn't need him making it worse.

"He was only doing what he thought was right! He didn't destroy the school, the enemy did! Why punish him for trying to protect others?!"

"You also contributed to this situation, yes? We see that you've lost your temper again. You know our agreement, I wouldn't push your luck if I was you."

Rin clenched his teeth,"I didn't lose my temper, I was only fighting to protect Tanu and the academy. What's the point in executing him? So that we piss those lunatics off and they come back to kill us all?! Not to mention-", He pointed to Mephisto,"-he was already aware of what Tanu was yet he only mentioned it to one person. And he knew of the organization and he only alerted the teachers! Don't you think the students would've benefitted from that knowledge?! I'm pretty sure we could've had alot less injured exorcist-in-training if that were the case."

The council looked to one another,"I hate to admit it, but he makes a good point." one said.

"We were lucky no one was killed, that would've tarnished the academy's reputation. That being said...", another trailed off

"What does the defendant intend to do about this issue? Assuming we let him live.", the main speaker said.

"Use me.", Tanuki responded, shaking still,"It was my intention to take them down from the beginning. They are worshipers of my mother, meaning they won't cease in their attempts to capture me and use my powers for their own gain. Humanity will be doomed if they succeed. So, use me. My primary goal will be to stop them and also..." He looked up finally,"to protect the son of Satan."

They were silent again,"Your priority is to keep us both in check right? I...think we could benefit from training together. Plus...the more power we have...the higher chances we have of victory.", no response,"R-Right?"

Rin glared at Mephisto as he stepped forward,"Well, well.~ what is your final verdict?~ Take the boy's word for it and use him as a weapon? Or not risk it and execute him?", he laughed deviously,"Decisions, decisions.~ What's yours?"

A couple more whispers were heard and Rin crossed all his fingers on both hands. He really didn't want to resort to burning everyone here, grabbing Tanuki, and getting the fuck out of dodge. The half demon's heart skipped a beat when the whispers stopped.

"Alright, we've come to a conclusion.", The speaker paused,"Tanuki Kirishima, you will be permitted to continue your enrollment in True Cross. However, you'll be under strict surveillance to avoid any...unfortunate circumstances. If we believe you to be a threat, we will execute you without hesitation. I assume you can figure out the rest, Sir Faust."

Mephisto nodded,"Of course. I'll have Ms. Kirikagure be in charge of his training."

Shura immediately objected,"Huh?! Excuse me?! You can't drop TWO monsters on me, you two faced clown!"

Mephisto merely waved his finger tauntingly,"Now, now.~ We're aware Mr. Kirishima's abilities are very similar to Okumura Rin's. Don't you think your method of training would be best suited for him?"

Shura sucked her teeth but didn't say anything else. The bastard was right. No talking herself out of this one.

Mephisto smirked triumphantly,"Now that that's settled, I believe that brings this trial to a close."

And with that, they were allowed to leave.

~Blue Exorcist~

"That was so fucking exhausting.", Shura sighed, slumping over and dragging her feet.

"Odd that you're exhausted considering you barely said or did anything.",Yukio said rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, four eyes. You don't have two literally demonic brats on your shoulders.", Shura hissed back.

"You seem to conveniently forget that I'm teaching both of them during the day.", Yukio countered, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Rin ignored their bickering as they made their way to the infirmary to treat their wounds and just focused on Tanuki,"Hey, Tanu. You doing okay after all that?"

Tanuki nodded,"Y-Yeah. Just a little tired."

Rin smiled,"You know, you were pretty amazing in there. Not alot of people could convince those stubborn bastards, yet you did it like it was nothing. If Mephisto wasn't so stingy with allowance, I'd use mind to hire you as my lawyer." he joked, chuckling to himself.

Tanuki smiled shyly at his friend's complements,"I appreciate the praise Rin but...", in a matter of seconds he was leaning on a well for support and holding his hand against his chest,"I'm surprised I'm still able to breathe. Am I still alive, Rin?"

"So you're not fine then. You must have really been hanging in there.", Rin said, sweat dropping. The half demon took his friend's hand to catch up with his brother and Shura. 'Come on, we should get our injuries looked at."

Once they were in the medical room, they immediately spotted Shima, Bon, Konekomaru, Izumo and Shieimi. It was no surprise they were here, they must have been fighting pretty hard during the attack. They all glared at the arrival of the two half demons. Rin was oblivious to this though since he was so preoccupied with calming Tanuki and sitting him down.

The pinkette looked at his fellow classmates with guilt. It was his fault they were like this. Everyone looked relatively fine minus a few scrapes and burns, though Konekomaru had gotten his arm broken. Tanuki turned to Yukio and Shura,"E-Excuse me Okumura-sensei, may I...use my abilities to help them heal?"

The two exchanged looks before nodding. "Very well, you may use your powers. But only to heal you and Rin, I don't think the others will be so willing."

Tanuki was disappointed but obeyed, it was rare he was allowed to do this after all. The pink haired boy turned to Rin and instructed him to remain still. He blinked in confusion but nodded anyway. Rin tried not to jump as Tanuki's hands began to glow a deep purple then transitioning into tiny flames, though most of it was light.

Slowly but surely, Rin's injuries began to disappear like they weren't even to begin with. The healing felt...so warm and pleasant much like pinkette himself. The older Okumura looked at his best friend happily, not even noticing the reddening of his cheeks. He still couldn't get over how good looking he was, he put even the prettiest dolls to shame. ...You didn't hear him think that. But yeah, Tanuki was cute no matter how he looked at it.

"Alright, you feeling better Rin?", Tanuki after he finished.

Rin clenched his fists and stretched his legs to check for any pain. Nope, none. "Yeah, I feel awesome! Tanks, Tanu! You're the best!" He ruffled his hair as a thank you.

Tanuki resisted the urge to flinch in pain,"You're welcome." He started to heal himself but looking very tired while doing so. Once he was fully healed, Yukio stepped in.

"Both of you should head to your dorms. It's been a long night."

They both nodded and left. Rin and Tanuki bid each each other goodbye at the Okumura's dorm. Tanuki slowly and shyly wrapped his arms around Rin's shoulders, giving them a little squeeze. Rin secured his arms on his waist, rubbing his back. "Good work tonight, Tanu. You're alot more of a badass than you give yourself credit for.", He whispered into ear, stroking his hair affectionately.

This caused the pinkette to shiver and blush harshly. Good thing they weren't face-to-face or Rin would definitely see it,"Thanks. See ya, Rin." he let go.

Rin, for whatever reason, was hoping the hug would last longer. "Yeah, see ya. Get some rest."

"I will.", with a wave, Tanuki was gone.

Rin headed inside and sat on his bed next to Kuro. He sighed to himself. The feeling his friend had been given him since they met was familiar. He knew he felt it before, but when and where? He thought for awhile, then recalled the first time he laid eyes on Shiemi. Oh. _Oh._ **OH!** N-No...no way!

Rin tried to deny it, but the warmth and giddiness he felt right now was unmistakable. He...had a crush. On Tanuki. Uh oh.

~Page Break~

 **Le gasp! Rin's got a new crush! Whatever shall he do?! XD LOL. As much as I like the 'What's this feeling?' kind of plot. To me, if you've had a crush before you'd recognize it when it happens again. Maybe not immediately, but once you know the person well enough...Some serious bells start to go off! XD Anyways!~ See you in the one!~ Review!~ Ja!~ :3**

~Next Time~

 **"Small Beginning"**


End file.
